Memories
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Hinamori Amu is discovered by the Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the leader of Embryo. She agrees to become their lead singer, but after an incident, Amu has to compete with Saya for the spot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

**I already planned out the end for this story. I'm proud of finally planning the end of this story. I just didn't plan out the middle… and the beginning. Please enjoy.**

**Summary: Since she was six, Amu, the new foreign exchange student, had never touched an instrument or sang. Somehow during her new enrollment party the students held, she sang her heart out, and the video made the top on the net. Trying to forget about it, she meets the infamous blue haired singer who offers her a job as his duet partner. **

"Hinamori Amu, I presume?" The man asked. "I would like to talk to you."

They were in the park. The man wore a dark blue scarf around his neck and mouth, aviator sunglasses, a black beanie, a big, black coat, ripped, dark jeans, and blue VAN's.

"And you are?" The pink haired girl put on her façade. The shoulder length haired teenager wore a white, elbow length, and button up shirt that at the end of both sleeves was a pattern of blue plaid; a blue tie; a black skirt; a blue plaid belt; blue, thigh high socks; white sneakers; and two blue x's in her hair at both sides of her face. Her bangs were still in front of her forehead.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," He tilted his glasses a bit forward, showing his mesmerizing, azure eyes. "May we talk?"

Fortunately, the park was practically empty excluding the two.

"Make it short," She replied.

"How much time do you have?" He rolled his eyes.

"_I might regret this…" Ikuto thought._

"A minute, that's all I'm giving you," Her honey golden orbs glared daggers into him, not effecting him.

"_How much of a brat can this girl be?" He groaned, returning Amu's glare._

"Well?" Amu raised a brow in irritation.

"…I want you to become my singing partner," He said reluctantly, dragging the words.

"You don't really seem like you want that," The pinkette folded her arms.

"Do you want it or not?" Ikuto stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm leaving," She walked away, heading for her school.

"This was such a waste of time," The famous singer whispered, walking to his car.

**Back at Easter Records**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto slammed the door to the office open, walking to his couch and lying on it. He took off the overcoat, glasses, and beanie, revealing his navy blue t-shirt and his luscious, silky hair.

"Where's Himamori-chan?" A messy, brown haired manager peered behind his laptop at Ikuto.

"That spoiled brat denied," The blue haired client answered.

"Why is that? I even sent you to get her. I thought every female would have accepted the offer without hesitation… Wait, _what did you do?" _Nikaidou Yuu glared at the boy.

"Don't go blaming random people. I did nothing," He placed his hands behind his head.

"You go back to her and ask her politely this time," The hazel eyed man ordered.

"Why should I? She's just going to deny it anyway," The musician scoffed.

"If you don't get her to say yes by the time the sun rises tomorrow, I will pack your schedule for an entire month until the only free time you have is driving to another appointment," Nikaidou kicked him out of the office.

**After School**

"What am I worrying about? He wouldn't be here," Amu stepped away from her hiding spot, a tree. She decided to buy an ice cream.

"Chocolate please," She gave him the money, earning a chocolate ice cream cone and change. She stuffed the change in her bag and was about to begin eating, but she heard a child's cry. It was a small brunette with a pink dress.

"Mommy, please can I have a chocolate ice cream?" She tugged onto her mother's skirt.

"You can have mine," Amu knelt down, offering the ice cream.

"Yay~!" The child smiled, taking the ice cream.

"What do you say?" The mother said to her child.

"Thank you, Miss," She smiled really big.

"It's okay. I wasn't really hungry anyway," Amu waved at the two as they walked away.

"That was awfully kind of you," A deep husky voice breathed against her ear.

"Ahhhhh!" She stepped forward and covered her ear, earning a chuckle from the source. She turned to see who it was and saw the man who she was so worried about meeting.

"W-W-W-W-What a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing here?" She was pink with embarrassment.

"To ask politely this time," He smirked, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it yet again. "Please become my singing partner."

She became a deep shade of red.

"I-I-I have t-to go," She wretched her hand away from his, running away and heading home.

Ikuto dialed someone's number as he walked to his motorcycle.

"Hello?" Nikaidou answered on the other end.

"I'll make her accept by the end of this day," He hung up the phone as he sat on the motorcycle.

**Amu's POV**

"I'm ho-" I stopped myself as I heard laughter and talking in the kitchen. I walked towards the room and found my mother and… _that man. _

"W-WHAT IS H-HE DOING HERE?" Amu yelled, pointing at him.

"Amu, learn your manners. He came here to offer you a singing duet with him. How about it? I would be happy if you would take this," Her mother said. Both she and Ikuto were sitting down at the dining table.

"Would you be extremely happy, Mother?" Amu asked her, staring intently at her.

"Of course, I would be," She smiled.

"I will accept it then," Her daughter answered apathetically.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

"Sorry, Himamori-san, for the inconvenience that Ikuto-kun caused you," The brown, shaggy haired manager led the pinkette into his office.

"It's Hi_n_amori-san. Also, you don't have to apologize. I am guessing you already have to handle that persistent brat, Tsukiyomi-san, constantly every day. He is very hard to handle even if you only met him. I'm amazed at your abilities of actually keeping him under control," She replied.

"I am glad that I met such a fine girl like Himamori-san," Nikaidou shook hands with her.

"It's _Hinamori-chan_,"She repeated, breaking that handshake.

"I am here," Ikuto blew into Amu's ear, earning an ear-piercing shriek from her. Amu would have been a few meters away from him, but arms had wrapped themselves around her waist.

"W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU D-DOING?" She screeched so loud that Nikaidou had to cover his ears. However, Nikaidou with a smile could still hear them.

"I heard everything." The blue haired man still had his mouth by her ear. "It hurt me, _Amu-chan."_

"W-WHAT-" She was still squirming and struggling in his grip.

"My Strawberry thinks I am a 'persistent brat' and 'hard to handle'. How do you think I'd feel about that?" His words seemed as if he was pouting, but with her knowledge of him, she knew he had that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"It seems as if Ikuto-kun is very fond of our new red faced singer," Nikaidou mused. At that moment, two people entered the room.

"That's a first," The plum haired man who had entered commented.

"Look, at her face, could it get any redder?" The red headed man who had entered sneered, earning an even redder face.

"It just did, Kukai," Nagihiko stifled a laugh, trying to keep his composure up.

"You're right, Nagi," Kukai cracked up like a mad man.

"Stop it~! She's my toy~!" Acting like a possessive, childish kid, Ikuto turned Amu around so that her face was in his chest. "Get your own."

"I don't think Pinky really likes that," The red head replied.

"What makes you say that?" The blue head glared.

"She's struggling," He pointed out.

"I guess it's her way of showing her love for me," Ikuto shrugged.

"C'mon, Ikuto, just let the girl go and introduce her to us," Nagi intervened the verbal fight.

"That's not in my dictionary," He held her closer.

"Ikuto, at least show her face to us and tell us her name," Acting like the grown up here, the plum head compromised.

"Hmmmm… Fine," Ikuto agreed. He turned her around, covering her mouth. "Her name is Hi- Oww!"

The famous singer let go of the woman instantly.

"Why'd you bite me?" The celebrity held his hand in pain.

"It's all your fault, perverted brat!" Amu stuck out her tongue, backing away from the now classified "pervert".

"That hurt," Ikuto pouted.

"Now then putting Ikuto-kun's feelings aside, let's begin the introductions. I am your manager, Nikaidou Yuu," The man shook hands with Amu again.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I am Fujisaki Nagihiko. Call me Nagi. I am the pianist," The plum head shook hands with her.

"I'm Souma Kukai; call me Kukai. I'm the drummer," The red head shook hands with her next.

"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Singer and Guitarist," The blue head held out his hand, but Amu just put her hands behind her back.

"I am Hinamori Amu. It was nice to meet most of you," She glared at the azure eyed offender.

"Well, Himamori-san, actually, you'll be in the band as the same as them. They'll introduce you to the fans at the concert a two weeks from now. You'll be practicing with them for that," Nikaidou explained.

"It's _Hinamori-chan," _Amu corrected the third time that day.

**Sorry but it will be that short from now on. Maybe, matters on how I feel that day. Anyways I need A BAND NAME. I willing to hear you readers out for some. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything especially the songs, "Good to you" by Marianas Trench and Jessica Lee, "The World Calling" by There for Tomorrow, and "So Cold" by Ben Cocks(Ben Cocks is a female).**

**Morning**

"We will be playing 'Good to you', 'The World Calling', and 'So Cold'. It will be in this order: 'The World Calling', 'Good to you', and 'So Cold'. Kukai, Nagi, and Ikuto play first then leave once done. After them, Amu will play for the second song on the piano. At the end, all of you will play. Also, after the concert, you'll be having a photo shoot with the same outfit as you have on during the concert. Any questions?" Nikaidou Yuu explained the order of the concert.

"No," Kukai, Nagi, and Amu replied; Ikuto replied with his silence.

"Great, I'm leaving you all to begin practicing," Nikaidou left the room. The room consisted of two couches, an arm chair, a coffee table in the middle, and five doors. The first door led to a hallway, and the rest of the doors led to practice rooms. Ikuto leaned against the wall, Amu was sitting on one couch, and Kukai and Nagi sat on the other. Nikaidou had been sitting in the arm chair, but he left.

"Before we begin, Amu, what instruments do you play?" Fujisaki Nagihiko asked Hinamori Amu.

"Bass guitar, piano, and well… lungs I guess," She answered uncertain.

"Pft! Lungs aren't an instrument," Ikuto took his weight of the wall.

"They are!" She poked his chest.

"That hurts, you know!" He put a hand to where she poked at.

"Guys, just go to your practice rooms. It doesn't do us any good if you're just complaining and not practicing," Nagi put his hand between them.

"Well, it does do us _some _good," Kukai contradicted him getting off the couch.

"How so?" The gentleman raised a brow at his idiotic friend.

"It gives us some entertainment," That idiotic friend grinned.

"Well, does it do some good for the concert?" He scoffed.

"It does. We get stressed very easily, and you know what cures that… Entertainment!" The optimistic man gave his signature thumbs up.

"We haven't even begun to practice!" Nagi exclaimed.

"But just thinking about it makes me stressed," Kukai whined.

As Nagi and Kukai were having their debate, Ikuto began to feel agitated. He couldn't tease his little Strawberry while they could just bicker like a married couple.

"We'll all just go to our own practice room," The blue haired man stomped to his blue practice room, irate at the fact that his teasing was cut short.

"What do we do now?" Kukai and Nagi pondered as they stood where they were.

"Go to your practice rooms, I guess," Amu walked to her red and pink room.

"Well…" Kukai and Nagi looked at each other, wondering if they should continue their bickering which would have gone on for at least an hour.

"Just go to your rooms already!" Amu and Ikuto yelled at them, no longer containing their anger.

"Fine…" They sulked to their own rooms. Kukai's was green, and Nagi's was purple.

All the practice rooms had their instruments, a couch, and a mini refrigerator. When Nagi practiced his piano, he would just sit on his piano seat and play, but occasionally he would drink from his water bottle which was from the refrigerator or get up and get another bottle. When Kukai practiced, he would sit on his drum seat and play, and occasionally, like Nagi, he would drink from his coke or get another can.

When Amu would practice, she would sing, play piano, play on her bass guitar, or drink from her water bottle.

When Ikuto did his practice, he would be so immersed in his music he would not notice anything else.

They had been practicing until it was dark. Nagi had left first, not bothering the other's practice, and Kukai left after him. They both left around 8:30.

**..::Memories::..**

"*Yawn* What time is it?" She looked at the clock in the corner of the room. It said it was 9:23.

"That can't be," Amu exclaimed, looking at her watch. It said the same time.

"Argh! I have to hurry home before Mom worries. I already bet the rest has left," She thought aloud. "Well, it's not bad if I check." She opened Kukai's and Nagi's. Seeing no one there, she moved on to Ikuto's door. No knowing why, she opened the door slowly, finding the engrossed celebrity.

The shocking sight of this serious musician took her breath away. It took her a minute to notice that she was standing there gaping at the man who teased her like no tomorrow.

"T-Tsukiyomi-kun, when will you be leaving? The rest have already left," Amu waved her hands in front of his face. Taken out of his trance, it only took him a nano-second to realize what she had said.

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"Well, it's about 9:30," She told him.

"I'll be leaving," He packed up his instrument and put on his jacket. "Are you hungry? If you are, we could go and eat dinner together?"

"W-W-What y-you mean a-as a d-d-d-d-date?" Instantly, her face turned a velvet red.

"It could be if you'd like," Ikuto tilted her face upward as he was a few inches away from her face.

"N-N-N-N-NOOOO!" She pushed him away from her.

"I'm just kidding. We could just eat at a ramen shop I know. It will be short," He chuckled. "You seem hungry."

"Well, I am hungry. As long as it's not a date and you don't do anything rude to me, I'll go," She answered as they both began to walk to the elevator.

"That hurts," The man pouted as they entered the elevator. He pressed the button that had a one and star on it. They were on the twenty-ninth floor.

"I couldn't care-" Before Amu could finish her sentence, the elevator stopped, and it became pitch black.

A small shriek echoed throughout the hall.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**Sorry for the great delay. I used all my stress on you, please forgive me. I was irritated on a violin situation.**

"I can't see!" Amu exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her face.

"That's strange. They only shut down the building when it is midnight. It is only a few hours before that," Ikuto checked his watch as he pressed a button to make it glow for a while. "Are you an idiot? It's 12:03."

"Don't blame me. The clock in the room said it was 9:23," She replied as she searched around for something useful.

"Didn't anyone tell you that those clocks are way off?" He raised a brow in the dark.

"No one told me that!" She found something and put her arms around it. "What's this?"

"You know if you wanted me that much, you could've just asked," He wrapped his arms around her because the thing she had found was him.

"L-Let go of me! I w-was just l-looking f-for something u-useful," She tried to explain herself but failed miserably.

"So if you find something to check if it's useful, you hug it? That's some weird examination," Ikuto still had his arms around her.

"N-N-No, that's n-not w-what I m-mean," She began hitting him, trying to get out of his arms.

"Then what do you mean, _Strawberry-chan_?" She could feel the smirk clearly in his voice.

"D-Don't make f-fun of me!" She yelled into his ears. It hurt his ears, but he didn't even budge.

"What are you talking about? I am just trying to learn what you're doing. What's wrong with that?" He acted as if he was an innocent victim.

"You know what I'm talking about, y-you… PERVERT!" She changed her tactics as she began trying to pry his arms off her.

"Then are you saying you don't like this position?" His grip tightened just bit.

"Of course, I don't. I'd prefer to be in a stranger's arms rather than yours," Her reply made him loosen his grip, and she took that chance as she escaped from his grip.

"If you're gonna be like that, I might as well stay silent," Ikuto let go of Amu, distancing himself from her. The tone in his voice was hard to tell if he was just teasing her like always or being serious. As soon as he let go of her, she panicked for a moment but thought that he would hug her, laugh at her, and have that stupid smirk like always.

"Fine then, Hmph!" She folded her arms. She still felt insecure by the fact that she couldn't see a thing in the darkness.

A few minutes later, she began to get scared that he might have left her.

"Hey, Ikuto?" She began searching around for him.

"…"

"Where are you? You're scaring me." She was becoming desperate. "Ikuto, please!"

"…"

"You're scaring me! Please just say something." A few tears were falling from her eyes. "Just be the big meanie you always are, and reassure me that you're here."

"…"

Her voice began to croak. "I-I was lying when I s-said that *hiccup* I'd r-rather be in some s-stranger's arms. *hiccup* T-Truth is I-I would feel *hiccup* safer in y-yours… _I'm scared,_" Amu fell to her knees as tears began to pour out of her eyes. Her body was shaking terribly.

"Shhh, it is okay now. I am very sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to. I will never scare you like that again," Those warming, caring arms that she grew accustomed to held her as if they were scared she might break. It gave her more comfort than anything else in the world. Her body stopped shaking, and her breath evened out as she fell unconscious.

"I said something like that, and we have only known each other since yesterday," Ikuto mused to himself.

That vow entwined their fates.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.**

**Important: Since I have camp next week, I can't update during that era. (Plus, I probably wasn't going to update at that time.) **

**The room between the practice rooms (Morning)**

"Now Ikuto, why were you and Amu-chan all alone in that elevator when we arrived?" Nagi stared intensly at the blue haired man seated at the couch. The purple haired boy sat at the other couch.

"I told you already Amu and I lost track of time when we were practicing, and by the time we reached the elevator, the building shut down," Ikuto groaned.

"Do you think we should believe him?" Kukai whispered to Nagi; He was seated next to him.

"Well, we should just ask Amu when she awakes. It seems easier," Nagi whispered back.

"You trust someone who you met yesterday more than the person who you've known since high school?" Ikuto questioned the two, hearing every word they said.

"Well, you've lied to us before," Kukai answered, glaring.

"When?" He scoffed.

"That time when you said you couldn't hang out with us because you had "family problems", but you were ditching us for the famous Hoshina Utau," The brown haired man whined.

"You mean Utau? She is my sister which means she is my family. She had boyfriend problems which amounts to that it is family problems," Ikuto smirked triumphantly.

"I've never heard of this!" Kukai yells. "This just proves you were lying to us."

"Kukai, he did tell us that," Nagi hit the back of Kukai's head.

"He did?" He looked at his friend sitting next to him.

"Yes, last year," Ikuto's signature smirk was still there as he put his feet on the table between them and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Where's Himamori-chan?" Nikaidou entered the room, looked around and searching for pink.

"We sent her home because her mother was worried," Nagi stood from his seat. "So what do we have on today's agenda?"

"Since the concert is a week away, I was planning on all of you to practice together since you were all practicing the whole day yesterday, but Himamori-chan isn't here. I guess you could practice on the first song and that song without vocals and bass guitar. Oh, Ikuto you made the music fo the first song, right?" Nikaidou looked at him, earning a nod. "Well, you said you needed a bass guitar. I was thinking that Amu could play in that song as well but in the dark."

Ikuto raised a brow.

"In the dark corner of the stage where everyone could see the silhouette but not any details," He explained, earning another nod. "Well, then I'll take my leave."

"Is Hinamori-san going to be back anytime today?" Kukai asked, sulking over the fact that the new entertainment was gone.

"She'll be back anytime now," Nagi replied as he set up took out his guitar.

"Nagi, you're playing the rhythm guitar in this one, right?" Kukai prepared his drumset. He nodded, too busy with tuning his instrument. Ikuto was ready and tuned, sitting on the couch still.

"Sorry, I am late," Amu walked in with her bass guitar case strapped to her back. A certain celebrity's ears perked up when he heard that familiar tone, and that same man threw the music for the song in a blue folder towards her.

"What's this, Ikuto?" She looked at it, examing the time signature, key signature, and other musical things.

"Well, it turns out you'll be playing with us for the first song, but you'll be in the dark corner," He said, pretending to tune his guitar.

"Should I be happy about this or not?" She gestured towards the music.

"Well, you could look at it in an optimistic way that you could at least spend more time with you beloved instruments, and you could also say thank you," Ikuto responded with a strum of his tuned guitar.

"So what are you doing today?" Amu took out her instrument.

"Well, I would like to spot out a mistake Nikaidou made yesterday. You are performing 'So Cold' all by yourself because you were the one who wrote the song, Amu. He switched the songs 'Good to you' and 'So Cold'. I'm guessing you already noticed that like the rest of us," Nagi corrected.

"I-I wasn't really paying attention that time. I just practiced the songs you gave to me and the song I wrote..." Amu mumbled, nodding. Only Ikuto could hear her.

"I, Kukai, Nagi, and Amu will play the 'Good to You'. After we are done with that, Amu will go to her practice room to practice 'The World Calling'. During that, I, Nagi, and Kukai will be practicing the song without the bass. Any questions?" Ikuto explained their practice schedule.

"No," Amu, Kukai, and Nagi answered as Amu sat beside next to Ikuto. Ikuto wanted to tease her about it, but he decided against it so that they could have more practice time.

Throughout the practice, Ikuto was yelling at his band members, scolding them for their lack of intonation, rhythm, and other musical skills. By the end of it, those band members were panting and thirsting for a break, and a blue haired musician gave them no time whatsoever for that precious rest they so wished for.

"I-It's the... afternoon a-already. C-Can't we *gasp* at least h-have lunch?" Kukai's strokes on his drums were becoming weaker.

"... Fine, it would be no good if we practice on an empty stomach. I'm giving you fifteen minutes. That is all," Ikuto surrendered.

"But the pizza man won't be here until fifteen minutes," Kukai whined, lying on the ground.

"Don't worry, I already called him already. He'll be here any minute now," Nagi smiled. Ikuto was about to say something but stopped himself, guessing they were already tired.

"Thank you, Nagi," Amu complimented him, letting her bass guitar rest on the coffee table.

**The Next Day (Five Days Away)**

"I guess you're wondering who this person is behind me." Nikaidou gestured towards the blue haired female with blue eyes. "This is Miki; she will be measuring Amu for her clothes. She's already measured you guys already. After Miki measures Amu, you will practice together again," Nikaidou left the room.

"Ummm... M-Miki-san, c-could w-we d-d-d-do this s-some place e-else?" The blushing pinkette fidgeted. She was sitting next to Nagi on one couch, and Ikuto and Kukai were sitting on the other couch.

"Why? You still keep on your clothes," Miki asked, taking out her paper tape measure.

"I-It's just that-" Amu's pink blush was becoming a reddish pink.

"Hahaha! I think she's worried about a certain pervert," Kukai announced, laughing. Everyone's gaze turned to Ikuto; he just leaned back in his chair, put his feet on the table, rested his head on his hands, and smirked smugly that just caused Amu to turn a bright red.

"I understand. Let's go to your practice room, Amu," Miki walked to the pink room.

_"How did she know which was my room? Oh, right, it's pink, duh," Amu thought as she enter the room and closed the door behind her._

**Time Skip after Miki has left **

Amu had calmed down after a few minutes of practice, but that was destroyed by a smirking man. All he had to do was look at her and smirk the same way he did before. Throughout the whole practice, he did that every time when they perfected two or three lines of the music. Kukai and Nagi just laughed a little as they continued on with the practice.

**Time Skip at the end of day (A/N: I am very lazy.)**

"Amu, tomorrow Ikuto, Kukai, and I will be busy with other work which means more practice time for you. You could either practice here or at your home. You have been doing well. The songs have been going well. I've been noticing you've been skipping school, but you have to pay attention to school. It won't do you any good if you were to repeat school," Nagi explained to her.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

**In her practice room**

Amu wore a sleeveless, red hoodie with black capris and black VANs. She had been practicing since the morning. She got to see Nagi in the morning since he had to leave at the afternoon, but she couldn't see anybody else.

"What is there to do?" Amu asked herself as she was walking down the hallways of Easter Records. She had already perfected the songs and just needed to practice then with her band mates, but they were too busy for her. Nagi had three photoshoots that were far away from each other and a drama he was guest starring for; Kukai had a photoshoot, another comercial for a watch company, and guest starring for some tv series; and Ikuto had a talk show to be at, a comercial for some cologne, and a drama that had made him be the antagonist. Even though Nagi told her to go to school, she wanted to ditch it since she already knew the rumors about her would worsen. Plus, it was already 7 P.M.

"I should have asked Kukai or Nagi if I could have gone with them. If I did, I would actually have something to do." She had reached a vending machine and examined the options. "Hmmm... there's coke, sprite, root beer, water, lemonade, gatorade, and tea... What would happen if I asked Ikuto?" Amu stopped looking at the vending machine, looking af into space. After a minute or two, she came back to reality.

"Why would I ask such a pervert? I'll just go to the cafe and see if they have strawberry milk," The girl turned around to see a group of female celebrities. In total, there were five girls excluding Amu.

"How dare you call Tsukiyomi-sama a pervert?" One of them practically screeched with the other girls backing her up. She seemed as if she was the leader.

"Cause he is one. Simple," The pinkette responded, heading the other way, but three of the girls covered that side quickly. The other way led to the other two girls which included the screeching banshee.

"Who do you think you are?" One of her underlings yelled, but there was no one but them.

"Hinamori Amu, his singing partner and bandmate," She stated her identity.

"Oh, we were looking for you for these past few days," The red headed banshee sneered.

"You found me, now what?" Amu glared at her.

"Girls, hold her down!" She motioned; they obeyed her command. One of them forced Amu to bow down in front of the leader, and another tied her wrists together with rope she brought along.

"Now listen closely, Pinky!" She grabbed a handful of hair, forcing her to look up at her. "You might be close to him right now, but I, Yamabuki Saaya, am the one who will be his lover. Do you understand?"

In response, Amu spit in her face, causing Saaya to have more malice towards her. The red head spit in the pinkette's face and slammed Amu's head to the ground as hard as she could.

"Make her understand," Saaya ordered with a scowl. The one who had forced her to bow began kicking her with the two other girls which left one.

"What are you doing? Didn't I just give you an order!" Saaya grew more frustrated as one of her underlings was cowering.

"B-but... th-this isn't r-right!" She yelled at her leader hesitantly.

"Then leave. I don't need a weakling," The leader gave her no mercy, causing the girl to hesitate even more. "If you don't leave, you'll end up like her."

Right after those words left her mouth, that girl was gone, terrified at what might become of her.

After ten or so minutes of kicking the pink form, Saaya stopped them; the girl who had held Amu down held her down again. Grabbing two handfuls of hair in both her right and left, she lifted Amu's head.

"Do you understand?" Saaya gave her a smile that creeped everyone in the hall out.

Even through all that pain and agony, Amu did the same action she had done before, but now she had spit in her eye. Overcome with even more rage, the girl slammed her head to the ground and snatched her left hand, caressing it strangely.

"Oh, dear Amu-chan, this hand of yours, it plays piano and a guitar, right?" She giggled, causing a shocked gasp from every girl. All knowing what would soon happen.

"You know, when you get married, you put a ring on this finger." Saaya clenched Amu's ring finger; Amu began squirming as much as she could. "But we all know you won't ever get married with that face of yours." She broke Amu's ring finger, hearing that ear-piercing scream that escaped her hoarse throat. Amu hadn't drunk anything and had been screaming of pain from the harm, being parched from the start. All three of the girls gasped, looking away. They knew it was wrong, but if they didn't listen, they were afraid they might be in Amu's position.

No matter how loud Amu yelled, there was very few people on the floor she was on, and those people were in sound proof rooms, recording and practicing music.

"Did you know it is rude to point?" She now held her pointer finger but broke it right after those words. Another hoarse scream filled the room.

"Did you also know a strange thing the Vikings did? They would cut off their pinky if they felt pain in anything else," The pinky was now in her grasp.

"L-Let's stop, Saaya," One girl yelled, shutting her eyes tightly. After that request she made, Saaya instantly broke her pinky. The poor girl let out another scream of agony.

"ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE? YOU GUYS EVEN SAID IT! WHY SHOULD A GIRL LIKE HER BE CLOSE TO OUR TSUKIYOMI-SAMA?" She yelled, breaking the middle finger abruptly. Amu couldn't take it. The pain hurt so much that her hand became numb. She refused to let out any tears.

"YOU STICK OUT TOO MUCH LIKE A SORE THUMB, HINAMORI AMU!" Saaya was about to break her thumb, but the girl who had held Amu down stopped her.

"S-Saaya, p-please she already c-c-can't play with four b-b-b-broken fingers... Sh-she's too p-pitiful, r-r-right?" The girl gave her a sad smile, putting a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"YEAH! C'MON, GIRLS!" Saaya laughed and slammed Amu's head on the ground one more time, walking down the halls with the three other girls staggering behind. One girl whispered sorry as she ran to catch up. Amu lost consiousness after that.

**9:35 P.M.**

Amu leaned on the wall, half asleep and sitting down; she made her right hand reach for her pocket. Luckily, her right arm and shoulder were only slightly bruised. She had all her bandmate's numbers due to work. She scrolled down her contacts, looking for Fujisaki Nagihiko. She found it and began to call him.

RING! RING! RI-

"_You have reached the voicemail of this person's phone. Wait after the beep to begin speaking. BEEP!" __**(A/N:I forgot how it is) **_

"Hey, Nagi, it's Amu. I just wanted to check up on you. That's all, bye," She hang up the phone and began scrolling down for Souma Kukai. When she found out Tsukiyomi Ikuto was right after Kukai's, she unconsiously began calling Ikuto's, thinking he wouldn't even answer.

R-

"Hey, Amu, what's up?" That deep, comforting voice soothed Amu's pain. She wasn't aware of it, but she was relieved to hear his voice.

"If you're going to say something, you had better hurry. I only have two minutes to talk," Ikuto told her.

"Thanks, Ikuto..." She whispered through the phone and hung up.

After a few moments, she began calling Kukai.

RING! RING! RING! RI-

"Oh, hey, Amu!"

"Ummm... Kukai, what do you know of Yamabuki Saaya?" Amu chose her words wisely.

"Hmmmm... Oh, yeah! She's the girl that went on a rampage after Ikuto rejected her as a singing partner and lover. It was just a day or two before you came," Kukai seemed as if he was laughing.

"Ah, that's why," She nodded her head, understanding the mental girl.

"What?"

"Nothing," Amu left him clueless, hanging up. "Well, I'll go to the practice room and see if I can play or not." She staggered to get up but made it somehow. On the way there, she limped there because of her sprained ankle and the headaches she was got from Saaya slamming her head to the floor.

When she finally made it to the practice room and was seated at the piano, she began to play the song, but every time when she even slightly moved her hand, an immense pain would spread throughout her hand.

"If I can't even play the piano, how can I play the bass guitar?" She groaned, slinging her guitar strap over her shoulder. That caused her even more pain as she was hunched over a little. Her vision began to become more hazier.

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing important," She smiled at herself, but if you saw that smile, you could tell it was all fake. She began limping towards the elevator, but when she arrived at the elevator, she sat, leaned against the wall, and pushed the lobby floor button. As the elevator was lowering, Amu was slowly getting out of consiousness. As the elevator doors opened, a blue haired figure rushed to her side, putting his jacket around her and kneeling down.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Amu fell into his arms. She was becoming very dizzy, and it was becoming very chilly, shaking in his arms. "Amu, can you talk?"

"I-I..." Amu couldn't really talk so she tried to mouth.

_"I see three Ikuto's," She mouthed_.

"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing her shivering.

_"Yes_," She mouthed because of she nodded her head her headache would become worse.

"Here, better?" He wrapped his jacket around her, but his hand slight brushed against her left hand, noticing something different. "What happened?" He grabbed her left hand rather quickly, causing a whimper to emit from her mouth.

_"Yes," She mouthed, giving him a smile._

"What?... Whatever just tell me everything you feel that's unusual," He smiled back.

_"I see three Ikuto's," She mouthed._

"I'm bringing you to the hospital. You seem like you have a concussion," He picked her up bridal style, getting out of the elevator with her guitar strap over his shoulder.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**..::I don't own anything::..**

**..::Nikaidou's Office::..**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ikuto stared intensely at the injured girl. Ikuto and Amu were seated on one couch while Kukai and Nagi were seated on the other. Nikaidou was seated in his chair.

"Yes, I am. I just have a broken arm and a few bruises, and I _had _a concussion," Amu repeated for the sixth time.

"Then why did you act like you were about to die?" He raised a brow.

"How so?" She was becoming irritated.

"You couldn't even talk," He pointed out one.

"My throat was dry. It hurt to talk for a while," She answered.

"You continually said the same thing when we were on the way there," He pointed out another.

"That's a symptom to it. When one has a concussion, they have short term memory loss for a short while," She stated, acting as if she was a know it all.

"Your body was cold," He gave off another fact.

"I was unconscious in the middle of the hallway. Could you blame me for being cold?" She proved him wrong again.

"You were unconscious in the hallway? How come no one noticed you? Who did this to you?" He yelled. Every one of their arguments about this event led to the question," Who did this to you?".

"Do I have to keep telling you? I couldn't see her face," She rolled her eyes.

"I thought you couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl?" Ikuto raised a brow.

"I-I didn't," She looked away from him, finding interest in her shoes.

"But you said, 'her face' which means you know it was a girl and probably the person. Who is it?" He came to that question.

"I-I just g-g-guessed it w-was a g-g-girl," She laughed nervously.

"She knows who it is," Both Nagi and Kukai stated frankly.

"W-W-What a-a-are you t-talking a-a-about?" She began laughing even more.

"Who is it?" Ikuto smiled very creepily.

"I'm not gonna say her name. She went through a very hard heartbreak. She was just too impulsive," Amu yelled at him, crossing her arms.

"That's why you asked me about her," The clueless drummer stated.

"What's her name, Kukai?" Ikuto turned his gaze to Kukai.

"Don't tell this guy, Kukai!" Amu directed her yells towards Kukai now.

"Tell this guy now! I demand you… or else my sister will know that you have her as your phone background," The male singer threatened.

"Tell him, and I'll tell his sister about it," The female threatened in response.

"Oh, please, you don't even know her," He scoffed.

"That's what the internet is for. I can just google you, and it'll tell me who she is," She scoffed back.

"No one knows it except me, Kukai, Nagi, and my sister," Ikuto smirked victoriously.

"I'll just get it out of Nagi-" She began.

"Nagi, you tell her and I'll-"

"I already know so I won't," Nagi cut him off, already knowing plenty of embarrassing events that Ikuto knew.

"Kukai, tell me," Ikuto diverted his attention towards him.

"I don't know her name, but she was the woman you rejected as a lover and band mate," Kukai replied in deep thought.

"Hmmm… Be more specific," The blue haired man ordered.

"You've rejected more females! What do they see in you?" Amu stared in shock.

"Well, she has red hair," The brown haired man pointed out.

"More?" Ikuto still didn't know who it was, causing Amu to twitch.

"Has green eyes," He groaned, tired of the pain of thinking.

"Anything else?" Ikuto still didn't get it which caused Amu to call him names in the background.

"Mmmm…" Kukai rubbed his temples, trying to get information from his head that way. "Oh, She laughed like Santa!"

"Yamabuki Saaya?" He asked in disgust.

"Yeah, that one!" Kukai chuckled over the thought of her shrieking voice.

"Nikaidou, you know what to do," Ikuto snapped his fingers. In response, Nikaidou flipped out his cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"What are you doing, Nikaidou-san?" Amu yelled, stood up.

"Sit down. He's just dealing with the problem," Ikuto gestured toward her seat.

"D-Dealing with the problem? Stop it, Nikaidou!" Amu ordered, stomping on foot to the ground.

"Too bad, Missy. He won't listen to anyone but me about these kind of problems," He told her, treating her as if she had no chance from the beginning.

"It wasn't her fault! It was all yours!" She yelled at him, irritated at the way he treated her.

"Now, Amu, I think you're going too-" Nagi started, trying to calm this situation.

"How is it my fault?" Ikuto's tone was cold. There was no emotion in it really. The only way to explain it was that it was cold.

She may have flinched, but there was no way that she would back down.

"Why do you think she did it? It was all because you were being too close to me!" Not having the right mind, she blamed him.

"… Stop, Nikaidou," Ikuto muttered. Hearing his client's orders, Nikaidou told whoever was on the other side of the phone to stop the procedure and hung up the phone. "I'm leaving for today."

Ikuto left the room.

"Amu, I think you should have taken back those words and apologize," Nagi tried to reason with her.

"Why should it be me? I'm leaving, too," Amu left the room.

"What are we going to do? The concert is in three days," Kukai groaned.

"HO! HO! HO! I, Yamabuki Saaya, will help you!" A voice echoed throughout the room, causing chills down their spine.

**Please Review! (Sorry for the late update.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**-I do not own anything-**

**I am dearly sorry for the late update. I have no excuse. Good News. I have school in two weeks. August 20****th**** which means more frequent updates. To me, School plus those yapping girls gossiping about my sis equals stress. To me, stress fuels my need to write stories now.**

**-Amu's POV-**

"Why did I have to say that to Ikuto?"I whimpered into her pillow; I was currently in my bedroom, pondering over today's event.

Suddenly, there was this weird noise coming from the desk; it was my phone vibrating. At first, I decided to ignore it, but I decided against it. Reluctantly, I stood up, walked to the desk, and looked at the Caller ID, Souma Kukai.

"Yes?" I brought the red iPhone to my ear.

"Hinamori-san, please come to the office," I noticed Kukai's tone was off. It seemed as if he was troubled.

"What's wrong?" I no longer cared about my problem right now. There was something wrong.

"…P-Please just come," Kukai's voice_ croaked_. He **croaked. **What could have made a happy-go-lucky guy like Kukai croak?

"I understand. I'll be there right away," I hung up the phone and stuffed my phone in my pocket, rushing out.

**-Time Skip-**

I burst through the office's door, panting. I looked around, seeing grim faces. With troubled expressions, Kukai and Nagi were where they were last time, and Nikaidou was standing next to his chair. Ikuto was also there, but his expression was indifferent. The shocking thing was that Yamabuki Saaya was holding onto Ikuto's arm, sitting as close to him as she could. There was a man who she had never seen before in Nikaidou's chair.

"Wha-"

"Hinamori Amu, I am the director's secretary," The brown haired, middle aged man cut me off. "I have come to make a proposition."

"Continue," I said.

"I've decided it was unfair for Yamabuki-san here to not have a chance to be in the band," He gestured towards the twisted red head.

"…" I stood there silent,

"The concert will be postponed to next month. This concert will be more like a contest than a concert. You will be paired up with a partner. You will have to write a song that your partner has to sing and a song for you yourself to sing. The concert is live. The fans will vote for either you or Yamabuki-san at the website. The results will be out two days after the concert. Whoever wins will be in the band, but the loser will not," He explained.

"Who's my partner?" I asked, not knowing what to feel.

"Hotori Tadase," He said, gesturing towards the blond who was behind me. I freaked out a little when I found out someone was behind me this whole time unbeknownst to me, but what he said next shocked me. "Yamabuki-san's will be Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I panicked right there. There was no way my song writing skills could match to Ikuto's, and I was hoping to gain some guidance in the song writing from him. I looked at him, begging for something. Ikuto noticed my gaze and looked at me. He turned his head away from me, looking at the girl at his side.

"Ikuto, you have to come to my mansion every night so that we can practice, okay?" Saaya smiled at the man.

I thought Ikuto would shake her off his arm, insult her, or something cold, but I was wrong. He nodded at her. The atmosphere between them seemed a little too friendly for my tastes.

My aching heart stopped beating. I could not tear my gaze away from them. I don't know what was happening. Suddenly, someone turned my body around.

"I'll be taking Hinamori-san now," The blond with red eyes grabbed my hand and began running.

My mind was too deep in thought that I didn't understand what the blond was doing. Before I knew it, we were in a small room. It had black walls, black ceiling, dark wood flooring, a karaoke machine, a long couch that went along the wall, and a coffee table with two glasses of water, a device that looked like an iPad, and a microphone.

"Where are we?" I asked, sitting down at the couch.

"Sorry for forcing you to come with me. We're at a karaoke place," Hotori-san answered, setting up the machine.

"Why?" I was bewildered.

"Well, I guess it was because you seemed kind of sad. I wanted to cheer you up," He said, grabbing a microphone.

"Oh… I-I'm really o-okay," I forced a smile on my face, trying not to worry him.

"Your tears are contradicting your words," He pointed at my teary eyes, causing me to try to wipe them away. "I heard some singers drown out their sorrows through singing. Care to give it a try?" He offered me the mike.

After a few moments of contemplating, I grabbed the mike from his hand.

"Well, how does this work?" I asked, examining the microphone.

"Here," He gave me the device on the coffee table. "There are 20,000 songs. You choose one of them and sing what are on the screen there," He pointed at the screen opposite of them. "I'll choose a song for you."

**-Normal POV-**

Tadase scrolled through the songs and quickly chose a song.

**-Stand in the Rain by Superchick(Don't Own)-**

The song began as Amu brought the mike near her lips, inhaling a deep breath and exhaling it.

**She never slows down.**

**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**

**She won't turn around**

**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

**[CHORUS]**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

**She won't make a sound**

**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**

**She wants to be found**

**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**

**[CHORUS]**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**Stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**[CHORUS]**

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, whats lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

At the end, Amu offered Tadase the mike, but he shook his head.

"We came here so that you could cheer up, nothing else. I prefer watching anyway," He smiled. "You can choose the next one."

She did as he had said and chose a song. After three more songs, she came to this song.

**-I Caught Myself by Paramore (Don't Own)-**

_**Down to you**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**_

_**But I don't know what I**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**_

_**Of you**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**_

_**But I don't know what I want**_

_**No, I don't know what I want**_

_**You got it, you got it, some kind of magic**_

_**Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless**_

_**I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in**_

_**With God as my witness**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**_

_**Of you**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**_

_**But I don't know what I want**_

_**No, I don't know what I want!**_

_**Don't know what I want**_

_**But I know it's not you**_

_**Keep pushing and pulling me down**_

_**When I know in my heart it's not you**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**_

_**I knew**_

_**I know in my heart it's not you, I knew**_

_**But now I know what I want, I want, I want**_

_**Oh no, I've should have never thought!**_

Trying to catch her breath, Amu laughed a humorless laugh as tears rushed down her cheeks. Her passion for music brought her back to reality. She and Ikuto didn't have the intimate relationship she had thought.

_He didn't like her in the way she did._

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**-I do not own anything-**

**I will be going to a music camp for the violin this week.**

"Good Morning, Hinamori-san," Tadase smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hotori-san," Amu panted, sitting down in the seat opposite of him. They were in a café.

"I don't mind. You gave me enough to buy myself a coffee and also to buy you a chocolate shake with strawberries," After Tadase said that, a waiter placed the drink in front of her, earning a thank you from her.

"I feel kind of guilty, making you wait and pay for my drink," Amu sighed.

"It's okay. I would be glad if you could repay me by thanking me," He implied.

"Well, I am very grateful for your generosity, thanks," She gave him a smile.

"Well, we came here to talk about our practice schedule, right? How long does it take for you to write a song?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Hmmm… A week at most which means I'll give you the song next week Saturday," The song writer answered.

"Once I have it, I'll practice it to my best," He cheered.

"Once I'm done, I'll head straight for you," The enthusiastic pinkette stated.

"I'll wait for it," Tadase added.

"Well, I guess that's it. It was much shorter than I thought," She finished her drink since it was a small.

"Well, I had a great time with you although it was short. I will be going now," He walked with her to the door.

"See you in a week's time," Amu waved, going their separate ways.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" She brought the phone to her ear.

"AMU-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" The sound of Kukai's voice blasted through the phone, causing Amu to bring the phone farther from her ear.

"I'm a few blocks away from the café I told you I would be meeting Tadase. We just fin-"

"GO TO THE CAFÉ!" He hung up without Amu's consent on anything. Sighing, Amu headed for the café.

Kukai had been waiting in front of the café. Nobody really thought he was the Kukai from the famous band because he spoke with a foreign accent.

"AMU-CHAN, GET IN THE CAR!" He sprang to her, throwing her into the limo. He entered the car and shut the door. The instant he shut the door the car began driving.

"W-What's wrong, Kukai?" She sat up properly concerned.

"We need your help with something. The model that was supposed to pose with Ikuto had the flu. We were all panicked, but then I thought about you," Kukai explained.

"What if I don't want to?" She snapped at him.

"C'mon, Amu-chan, be more mature. It's just a few shots," He tried convincing her.

"I am going nowhere near that pervert," Amu folded her arms.

"But, Amu-chan~!" Kukai pleaded to her.

"Amu, do you hate him or do you not care about him?" Nagi, sitting next to the chauffeur, asked her.

"I don't care one bit about him!" She exclaimed.

"Then you wouldn't mind," He told her. Amu was now frustrated at herself for falling for that.

"What benefit would I gain?" She succeeded on making an excuse.

"More fame. This photo shoot will be for a very famous cologne and perfume," Nagi made her excuse into a reason for doing it.

"Why does he need a woman in it?" She went for her last resort.

"For the ad, the man will be the cologne, and the woman will be the perfume," He told her.

"Also, the cologne is blue, and the perfume is pink which means it's perfect for both of you," Kukai added.

"Once we arrive there, you will be immediately heading to the changing room so that the stylists will get you ready," Nagi instructed.

**-Time Skip-**

"Where's the girl you brought?" The photographer asked impatiently.

"She should be finished with makeup and wardrobe by now," Nagi looked at his watch.

"I'll go check on her," Kukai ran to the dressing room.

"Who'd you bring, Nagi?" Ikuto walked up to him.

"Here's a hint. Pink," He hinted off, instantly getting a reaction.

"Why?" The blue haired celebrity gritted his teeth out of irritation.

"You already know," Nagi smirked for a second, but that smirk fell to a smile.

"She's ready!" Kukai yelled, grinning and gesturing at the thin air next to him.

"Where is she?" The photographer asked, looking around Kukai.

"Where- Amu-chan, quit being shy. You look fine," The drummer took a few steps back, looking at someone behind the wall.

"But I've never worn a dress before in a long time," You could hear whispered words.

Kukai whispered a few words only she and he could hear.

"Fine," She admitted defeat, walking out in the open.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-I do not own anything-**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I love you guys! **

Amu stood out in the open for everyone to see, but Ikuto was immature. He didn't look, doing something with his phone. However, a silence befell the room, enticing his curiosity. Before he could even look, she was pushed back behind the wall, disappointing him. Ikuto wore a suit with a navy tie.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! I, Yamabuki Saaya, has come to your rescue," The infamous "Santa Claus" had pushed the pinkette. She wore a black, strapless, and sparkly dress that came to the knee. Her hair was curled into a side ponytail. The black high heels made her an inch or two higher.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Kukai rushed to Amu's side.

The director's secretary was beside Saaya.

"What is Easter's secretary doing here?" A few murmured amongst themselves.

"The director has a message for you, Hinamori Amu," The brown haired man faced the said girl.

"What did he say?" She stood up with the help of Kukai.

" 'Hinamori Amu, you and Yamabuki Saaya will be part of this photo shoot. The magazine and ads everywhere in Japan will have a picture of both of you. Each one of you will be in a picture with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The theme is 'Unrequited Love'. The fans will choose which one is better on our website. We'll give you five minutes to think of a pose.' Got it?" He said.

"Yes," Amu nodded. At that, he left them to their work.

"Ikuto-koi~!" Saaya leapt to Ikuto's side, hugging his arm. "Why weren't you at my apartment last night?"

Ikuto wasn't able to even listen, seeing the beauty in front of him.

Her side ponytail was held by two blue x's. Her blue dress had black laces at both ends of the dress and below her chest. There were black bows coming down from the top of the middle of her chest to the end of her torso. The dress had straps. She wore a black ribbon on her right forearm that connected into an x. Her black flats tapped against the floor as she walked to Nagi.

"Was this actually a perfume commercial?" She placed her hand on her hip and leaned on one foot, tilting her head.

"Sorry, Amu-chan, I was told to bring you here," Nagi apologized.

"It's okay, but why couldn't I do this with you, Kukai, or Hotori-san," Amu asked.

"The director makes the orders not us," He stated.

"I guess I can't argue with that," She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your pose?" Nagi reminded.

"Oh, right, I have to think of something!" She panicked, beginning to think.

"You can take Ikuto and Saaya for example. Ikuto paid more attention to his phone than to her," Kukai stated.

"Yamabuki-san will be first!" The photographer announced.

"Of course I would be! HO! HO! HO!" She said, walking to the set. There was a blue couch that stood in the middle with a black background.

"Do you need the couch?" The photographer asked them as they set foot on the set.

"No," Saaya answered.

"Take the couch away," He told two men who obeyed his orders.

"Ready when you are," Once the couch was gone, he said those words.

Saaya smashed her lips onto his. Not able to tear her gaze away from the scene, Amu could only watch as her heart began to ache.

Ikuto pushed her away, turning around and walked a few steps. Amu was relieved but not for long. Saaya hugged Ikuto from the back. Her face faced the photographer. She began to cry.

The photographer took pictures of the embrace and of her face.

"Next!" He shouted, bringing Amu back to reality.

The fancy couch was brought back. Amu strolled to Ikuto who was on the set. Saaya had already left the set. She stood in front of him.

"Ready when you are," He repeated.

Amu took off Ikuto's coat, putting it on the wooden arm rest. She loosened his tie, un-tucked his shirt, messed up his shirt, and lastly messed up his hair.

She sat at the end of the couch where his coat was.

"Sleep," She pointed at her lap, blushing. Ikuto laid his head on her lap with his legs lying on top of the arm rest where his coat was not. He placed his hands on his torso and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

She began playing with the strands of his hair with her hand, finding interest in it. Her stern face softened to a pained expression. There might have been a smile that spread on her lips, but that smile carried mixed emotions. Her smile and eyes were similar. They both carried misery and love. Her eyes were filled with a longing desire.

Everyone in the room felt the same emotion even Saaya. They might not have been her, but just by looking into her eyes, they could feel the suffering of a one sided love.

One single tear trickled down her face, dropping onto his lips. Her gaze lingered over his lips.

Her face neared his, just a few centimeters more. All the women and half of the men were leaning a bit too forward, anticipating eagerly for that kiss.

"DONE!" She pushed Ikuto off him, causing those leaning viewers to fall.

"You're so not cute," He told her, pouting. "That hurt."

"Why do I have to be cute in front of you?" She defended herself.

"IT WAS SO CLOSE!" Most of the females mourned, crying.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-I do not own anything-**

"Get on," On his black motorcycle, Ikuto extended his hand which held a navy blue helmet. They were in front of the modeling building.

"Are you serious?" Amu took the helmet, examining it carefully.

"I may not be a gentleman, but I am a man. I won't let a defenseless woman walk to her house alone in the dark just to get raped half way there," She could notice the irritation in his voice, opening her mouth to say something. She decided against it.

"Hinamori-san?" A familiar blonde came out of his white lamborguini.

"H-Hotori-san, what are you doing here?" Amu laughed nervously, clearly feeling Ikuto's glare towards the man.

"A friend of mine works here and said you needed a ride home," Tadase explained. Vexed by that voice, Ikuto wanted to rip his vocal cords out.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I'm riding back w-with Ikuto," She apologized. Somehow after she said that, Tadase's smile seemed to dim.

"Then it's okay. If I bring you home, Tsukiyomi-san will be able to have more time with all those beautiful prostitutes. If you're not doing that, you are spitting some random words onto some paper and considering it a song," He turned his head toward the said man.

"Hotori-san," Amu's bangs fell in front of her eyes.

"Yes, Hinamori-san?" He looked at her, earning a painful slap to his cheek.

"You don't even know a thing about him much less listen to his music," She whispered but still audible to the three. "What gives you the right to make an accusation like that?"

"I…" He began, but there were no words that would help him. Wide eyed, Ikuto couldn't grasp what had just happened, but Amu pulled him back to reality.

She tugged on his sleeve. Understanding what she meant by that, he understood the motion. He regained his composure. Putting the helmet on, She sat behind him, embracing him.

"Be sure not to let go," He advised her. In response, she clung on tighter.

"Hinamori-san, wait!" Before Tadase could even touch her, Ikuto drove off.

"Where to?" The driver asked his passenger, earning no response. "Should I take you home?" He noticed she became tense. "Would you just like to drive around town then?" He came to that conclusion, easing her worries.

There was a comfortable silence that befell them. Amu felt safe with Ikuto at her side, leaning on his back. Ikuto was quite fond of the warmth that came from his back. After a few minutes of driving around, Amu calmed down.

"Hey, Ikuto?" She stared off into the city lights with her arms still wrapped around him.

"Yes," He answered, not turning his head from the street.

"I'm sorry about Hotori-san. He is not usually like that. I hope he didn't offend you in any way. All the things he said aren't true. The night of the day I accepted the offer I listened to your music. Your music touched my soul," Ikuto could feel the heat emitting from her face through his back. It was amazing that she didn't even stutter.

"Oh, really?" He couldn't help but tease her when she became like this. "How do you expect me to believe that?"

"M-My f-f-favorite s-song was Guardian Angel," Her nervousness was clear in her voice. She actually answered to his question so seriously.

"…"

"I-Ikuto?" She said his name a bit worried.

"HAHAHAHA!" His laughs could be heard to pedestrians and drivers everywhere in town. Amu's blush darkened to many shades of red, finally realizing he was playing with her.

"S-Stop laughing, Idiot! Y-Y-You need to focus on dr-driving !" She scolded him.

"Is that Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" One woman yelled, pointing at them.

"What are you crazy?" Her friend corrected her. "Ikuto-sama never laughs."

"Oh, you're right," The woman who had yelled sighed in dismay.

Unknown to the unofficial couple on the motorcycle, their two friends were nearby, seeing what happened.

"Look, Nagi, there's Ikuto and Amu," Kukai whispered to his friend.

"Idiot, Ikuto doesn't laugh that loud," The pianist whispered to him.

"Is there any other pink haired and blue haired couple in this world?" He exclaimed aloud.

"I don't have time for this. If I don't hurry up and find a present for my girlfriend, she'll be mad," The friend ignored him.

**-In another place-**

"Why is my Ikuto and that tramp together?!" A woman screeched through the phone, staring at the scene in front of her. It seemed like it was a scene straight from a drama.

"I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry," A man answered apologetically.

"I don't care, just remember what you have to do," She slammed her phone shut.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-I do not own anything-**

"Hey, Amu, I have tickets to a movie. Would you like to go with me?" Ikuto offered after they had finished the interview.

"Sure, what's it about?" She smiled up at him as they walked down the hall.

"That is a surprise," He winked at her. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a dark black jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were hitting on me," The pinkette giggled. She wore a red, long sleeved shirt that exposed her shoulders, black shorts that reached mid-thigh, and black and white striped socks with red converse.

"How are your songs going?" Ikuto pulled his hood over his head once they made it out through the back. It was late afternoon.

"I'm stumped," She sighed, putting on the helmet. The motorcycle was parked back in a well hidden place.

"Well, you have two weeks, It won't be that hard," He commented, getting on his bike.

"True," She sat behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I never knew you wanted to hug me that bad," The blue haired musician chuckled, gesturing towards her arms.

"I-It's n-n-n-not w-w-what i-it l-l-looks like," She untangled her arms from his waist, blushing a deep red. The only vehicle she had ridden in since last week was this motorcycle. Her fingers had healed just yesterday.

Once her hands left his waist, he began to drive, causing her to latch back on.

"It looks like that to me," He smirked, looking back at his passenger.

"J-Just shut up and drive," Her flushed face was buried into his back.

The ride was a comfortable silence until the rain poured down. The rain didn't simply just sprinkle some water. It _poured_ down.

"Guess we can't go to that movie. We'll stop here," He parked under some trees in the park near her house. "Just go to that veranda. I need to hide this bike." Amu had enough trust in him to follow his directions with no complaints. Since there were steps she had to go through first, she was very cautious over every step she made.

It took quite some time because there were more than thirty steps. Because there were only three more steps up the stairs, she decided to be carefree and skipped up those steps. Unfortunately, the last stop had a small puddle she didn't notice. That small pool of water caused her downfall.

However, she never noticed her mistake until she was falling.

"I-Ikuto!" She cried at the top of her lungs, shutting her eyes. Just as she was one meter or two away from her doom, the overprotective arms she knew all too well saved her by their tight hold.

"Iku-"

"What were you thinking?! You have to be careful! What if I weren't there to save yo-" He stopped his thought midway when a small hand caressed his cheek.

"I had no doubt in you," She gave him a big grin. His hold on her became limp at her response which enabled her to stand up.

"I'll just walk home. It's just a few blocks away. See you tomorrow," She waved at him, walking a few steps away.

"Amu…" He got up onto his feet.

"Hm?" She turned around to him, but before another sound could be uttered between them, Ikuto pressed his lips against hers.

"_Something's burning up inside me… What is it?" _Amu mused over this feeling that spread throughout her body. She didn't know what to do next. The kiss was short but filled with an abundant amount of passion.

"Ikuto?" The bewildered new singer called his name, wondering if he was alright, but she got no reply whatsoever. Casually, he walked away.

After a minute or so, Amu realized what happed with different shades of red. She walked home in a daze, and when her mother asked about her day, she just mumbled a few words and headed to her room.

"Does this mean Ikuto likes me… in that way?!"Amu pondered over that theory for a bit, but once she realized what she just said, blood rushed to her face and she buried her face into a pillow, rolling in her bed.

"I-I'll just begin writing a song for the contest," She tried to take her mind off the topic, but somehow the delight of the thought couldn't help but show on her face.

The pinkette wrote the notes and lyrics as if she had known this song all her life. Before she knew it, she had already finished the song. Excited to show Ikuto this new song, she sent a recording of the song and also the music score for it to him by phone. She fell onto her bed with a content sigh, looking at the message she sent on her phone.

Ring! Ding!

She never expected a reply. Nervously, she began reading the message.

"_The girl I love will sing this song tomorrow at Easter Records Studios," _The message sent. Somewhere in Amu's body, she knew there was something wrong, but her heart was too overwhelmed to take notice.

She knew she couldn't sleep now so she decided to practice, but she too immersed in practicing and thinking about Ikuto that she didn't go to Easter Records Studios until the afternoon.

**-Time Skip (Tomorrow Afternoon)-**

She was making her way to a certain room of Easter Records, but what made her stop in her tracks was the new song she made come out of another's voice. She ran towards the source and saw the meaning of the message. She saw Saaya singing her song and gazing at Ikuto.

Amu would have thought Ikuto looked disinterested, but what the message said contrasted.

"Amu," His face had a soft smile. That smile pained her even more. He began taking steps to her, but she would take the same amount of steps backward. "What's wrong?"

"I-I understand y-your f-f-f-feelings, but… d-did you _have _to d-do it in that way? That's just cruel," She could no longer cease the tears that ran clear down her face.

"… What are you trying to tell me?" His caring voice turned to one filled with pain.

"You might have liked me in… that way," Too pained to say those words, she said it in a different way. "But I don't like you that way."

"… I see. I'll stop pestering you," Ikuto turned away from her. Amu took one look at him. Every single cell in her body screamed for him, but she knew that would only hurt them both.

**Sorry for the late update. I had computer problems for a week or so. I would have updated sooner, but I got on my mother's **_**"last nerve", and she had the audacity to take my laptop away from me and lock me up in my room.**_

**I can't update as frequently as I thought I could. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but my mother is just out for me. She practically giving me all the chores except a few, and I still have to do my homework. I don't what her problem is right now, but if I even drop a piece of trash in our house, she punishes me for it. **

**I need help with two things.**

**1.)I need the song that Amu made and that Saaya sang. I don't mean to threaten you, but if I don't get a song, I probably won't be able to make the next chapter.**

**2.)Today I will give you some summaries that I will do for my next story, but only vote for one. (I might do two depends on my mood.)**

Interference

Ikuto was positive no one could come in between him and Amu. They were friends, but at least no one had greater importance to her than him. After all those years together, she suddenly wants cut all their connections with each other, leaving him to wonder why.

Phantom

Daughter of two famous musicians, Hinamori Amu was known for her graceful dancing by all, but she had a flaw. No matter how hard she tried, her dancing had no soul, no emotion. Disheartened, she took a break from it all, locking herself in her vacation house. That is where she met her phantom.

Reappearance

The void in her heart caused Amu to decide that she would be married to her job. The torture and suffering of someone being taken away from you was too hard to bear for her heart… Even if it meant the same man who had incited that emotion comes back pleading. That is what she told herself one night, but the next day that man came back as the new doctor.

Illusion

The new pink haired actress, as the female lead, is finally able to be on the same stage as the renowned Tsukyomi Ikuto, the male lead. As their passion for acting conveyed the tragedy, their hearts explored this new mysterious passion that goes on between them.

Secretary

As his secretary, Amu was Aruto's most trusted employee. Since Aruto wants his heir to get the hang of things around the office, he allows Ikuto to take his spot as the CEO for a few weeks, but that also means Amu is his new temporary secretary.

**Please Review~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-I do not own anything-**

**You can still vote for any story. I don't even care if you vote again. That just means I get more reviews. My mother has lifted her demonic reign just lightly, but she made this new rule that I have to be off my laptop during school days. To enforce this, she takes my laptop.**

It was raining just like the other day, but it was different without the blue haired man at her side. Her pain felt as if someone had plunged their heart and separated her heart from her body with quick, accurate, and ruthless movements. There was no pleasant thought ran across her mind. All she felt was the chilly empty feeling within her body.

In the cold rain, Amu roamed the city without any kind of protection from the rain. The rain would have been an excellent cover for her tears… but she couldn't allow herself to cry.

"_What right do I have to cry over this? We were never dating... I was out of his league anyway," She deprecated herself by her thoughts. _

Once the thought began impending on her even more, she bumped into someone. Amu and the stranger had both fallen onto the ground due to the impact. Amu couldn't hold back her tears any longer. The tears just streamed down her face as she sat on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so- Did I hurt you that bad? Here, I know what'll cheer you up," the female stranger grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her up and leading her to the nearby ramen store.

"Oh, Good evening, Utau-chan, who's your friend?" The ramen store owner bellowed at her. There was no one in the small store except the two women and the staff.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?" Taking off her hat and sunglasses, the blonde asked the identity of the stranger.

"A-Amu, Hinamori Amu," She half bowed. Amu was nervous since her idol, Hoshina Utau, was standing in front of her.

"You heard her- Wait, you're the new member to Embryo," The international celebrity laughed, sitting on one of the stools.

"N-Not n-n-necessarily, I'm just a-a candidate," The flushed newcomer was flailing her arms, tongue-tied.

"The contest is just something to rouse fans. That Santa Claus wouldn't be in showbiz if it weren't for her doting, rich father. Sit down," Utau patted at the seat next to her.

"What would you like today?" The shop owner asked his VIP customer.

"I'll have a normal ramen bowl, and you?" She turned to the pinkette.

"I'll just have whatever Hoshina-san is having," Amu gave a smile, shy smile.

"Sure thing," He disappeared behind the curtain to the kitchen.

"Well, how's your love life goin' so far?" Utau casually asked, taking a sip from her water.

"H-H-Hoshina-san, a-are you really interested i-in wh-what I do?" Amu couldn't take in the question.

"Drop the formalities. Aren't we friends?" She nudged the blubbering fool.

"W-W-W-When-"

"Then you don't want?" She pouted with a depressing aura around her.

"Of course not! I would love to be your friend!" Amu declared, shooting up with her hand above her heart.

"Great, we're friends!" Changing entirely, Utau grinned at the naïve girl. "So tell me about your love life."

"I feel somewhat cheated," Amu sat back down, sulking.

"Well, whatever, just tell me already. He won't tell me anything," Utau mumbled the last part.

"Pardon?" That murmur left Amu puzzled.

"Nothing, just talking about you love life," She quickly covered it up.

"Well, it's not something to be proud of," The younger female cast her eyes down to her glass.

"C'mon, friends can tell anything to each other," Utau pressed towards the matter.

"… How many female's love life's started. There was this guy. My first impression about him was the dreadful, but gradually, the negative feelings simmered down and grew to be a burning sensation known as love. Yesterday, he kissed me in the rain. I felt as if I was melting, but I guess he wasn't. Today, he rejected me, telling me there was another girl. I walked around the city to gather my thoughts, and you found me. I tried hard not to cry, but once I came back to reality, I couldn't hold back. Now, this is where it leaves off. It's an unrequited love," By the end of her explanation, the tears shone clear on her face.

"Then go and grab your man," Utau blatantly answered her story.

"If I grab him, I always picture him with sad… Because if I take him from someone who he loves, wouldn't that just be the same as me making him go through what I am going through right now?" She gritted her teeth.

"I get it, but with that look on your face, how do you expect me to not feel guilty?" The blonde sighed in frustration.

"Sorry," Amu apologized with a timid voice.

"Seriously, you should just do whatever you have to do and not care about others," She advised. "But I heavily doubt that you'll take my advice."

"Since you're my idol, I'll consider it," The pinkette smiled at her.

"I don't know if I should be happy or not," Utau mused.

"Here is your ramen!" The man came out from the kitchen.

**Meanwhile at a bar**

"Man, what are you doing here? You're going to be wasted!" Kukai grabbed the beer from his blue haired friend's hands.

"Why do you think I'm even here?" Ikuto grumbled. "Whatever. Give me another beer! Hey, bartender!"

"I've already paid him enough money not to give you any more beer," Nagihiko appeared with a blonde at his side.

Aggravated that his beer was taken away, Ikuto punched Nagihiko straight in the jaw.

"Nagi! What do you think you're doing, jerk?!" The petite blonde stood up against the tall man.

"Get out of the way, midget!" He pushed her aside quite roughly enough to get Nagi enraged.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?!" He threw a hit to Ikuto's stomach.

"Wait, guys! Let's just handle this later!" Kukai, the pacifist, tried to negotiate things, but things weren't going that way.

"Even if Amu dumped you, that doesn't mean that you can just hurt my girlfriend. You might be going through some turmoil, but your turmoil's just frustrating us. We're the ones who have to take care of you," Nagi yelled at him.

"Wow, I feel so loved," Ikuto replied sarcastically. Now everybody was paying attention to the famous group of people in the room.

"Guys, c'mon, let's just go home," Kukai didn't know how to stop this raging fight.

"Amu, would be ashamed to see you like this?"Nagi shook his head in disapproval. Enraged, Ikuto was ready to punch him, but the midget stood in front of Nagi with her arms spread, stopping him.

"Amu, Amu, Amu. That's all your thinking about, right? I heard what happened. She didn't like you the way you wanted her, but why didn't you just make her love you? Did you even try to stop her?" Rima yelled at him.

"I'm going home. What a waste of time," Ikuto walked out of the building, grabbing someone's drink and chugging it down.

"You're just running away," Kukai whispered in his ear as Ikuto passed him.

Ikuto stormed out. Even though many fans knew who he was, they were too scared to approach him. He could see a pink blob just a few meters away.

"Bye," The pink blob waved at the black care. Once the vehicle had driven away, she began walking towards Ikuto's way. She didn't even notice when she had just passed him. She finally noticed when weight had leaned on her.

"_Amu…"_ That familiar husky voice breathed into her ear as his head lay on her head and his arms wrapped around her neck from behind.

"Ikuto..." Her hand touched those arms that belonged to the only person who enraptured her as he did.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything.**

"… Where am I?" The blue haired man held his head in his hands, groaning. Ikuto looked around the room but instantly recognized this place as his drummer's apartment. The whole room was a mess. His gaze wandered around until he became aware of the room's owner at the door.

"You should really learn when to stop drinking," Kukai advised, leaning against the door frame. He would have ranted on about other things this man child should have learned already, but Kukai chose against it.

"Did you see Amu last night?" To any average stranger, Ikuto seemed nonchalant about it, but his friend could see right through him. Ikuto lacked the answer to all his worries. He wondered if it was all a dream or not, desiring the young high schooler.

"Why would you want to know? She is just some candidate for our band," Kukai answered with a question. If Ikuto was going to act like that, Kukai would play along. Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders, slipping on his shoes and jacket. "Going onto a different topic… While you were sleeping, the secretary announced that- Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," With that, Ikuto exited the room through the window. It somewhat irritated him. His friend whom he sacrificed his bed for just went off without even listening to him.

"Well, at least, he can't blame me for not telling him," Kukai pouted, heading back to eating his lunch.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto called his manager on his cell, walking the streets of Tokyo. If he wasn't getting the answer from Kukai, he would find another way. He didn't care whether it took him several calls; he was determined to find Amu.

"Why not ask her yourself?" Nikaidou whined. He had been sorting out the Ikuto's bar mess, hating every second of it. Nikaidou had to beg and plead with people and compromise with giving away free VIP tickets. Now the very kid who caused this extra load is calling for a favor.

"Already tried," He seethed through his teeth, remembering how she answered the first time but hanged up. After that attempt, he had continued to call and text her, but all was futile. He should have known that from the start.

"What about Nagi-chan?" The manager's pitch became even higher. He was desperate for a way out of Ikuto's treacherous claws.

"Just tell me where she is," Ikuto demanded.

"Yuka-chan, Ikuto's being a meanie~!" Nikaidou's voice became unbearable. What a sad sight to a grown man complaining to his wife like a high school girl.

"That's Sanjou Yukari-san to you!" After a comment from an outsider, the line was cut. Ikuto slammed his phone shut and began searching for Amu on the streets. He had to do everything himself now. It wasn't that hard to find a pinkette in this town, right? Wrong, after seeing Amu's picture on the perfume ad, many people dyed their hair pink.

**.:Memories:.**

"_Twelve Days until the showdown between Yamabuki Saaya and Hinamori Amu. Which one do you think will win? The star known all around the district or this new girl?" _The voice from the radio blared through the streets, erupting the topic of the showdown among the hordes.

"Kya~! I can't wait!" Many fans squealed, counting the days until Christmas Eve arrived. Everyone had different perspectives on the showdown, sharing them with each other.

"If this new girl really thinks she can just waltz on in showbiz and get famous just because she is on Embryo, she has another thing coming to her!" Some commented against Amu.

"Hinamori-sama's gentle voice soothes me when I'm down. I am absolutely sure she'll win," Others praised her voice.

Instead of listening to the chattering that went on about her, the incognito pinkette, clad in red and black, reminisced over the events of last night.

**Last Night Flashback**

"_Could you just wait next to Ikuto while I look for my keys?" Kukai yelled across the apartment, opening drawers._

"_But-" Amu in Kukai's bedroom stood next to the unconscious male._

"_It's okay. He'll be out for a whi- Ah, ha! I found them. Could you put the blanket over Ikuto? He always fusses over waking up cold. Thanks, I'll be waiting out the door," He didn't wait for her to answer and just slammed the front door._

"_W-Well, I guess I have no choice," With a shade of red replacing her pink cheeks, she pulled the blankets over Ikuto slowly and hesitantly. It took her minutes to finally accomplish this task. Kneeling at his side and staring into his defenseless face, Amu moved a stray strand of hair to the side. _

"_Goodbye, Ikuto," Amu turned to leave, but she only made three steps away from him before she paused._

"_I love you…" He whispered softly to himself, stirring in his sleep. His hand reached out to her, brushing against hers. His hand fell to the floor._

_Amu would have stayed by his side longer, but she knew those words were not directed at her._

** End**

"_I love you… If only those words were directed at me," _Amu grimaced as she hummed her newly written song all the way to the station. She sat in her seat, leaning back and humming the last notes.

"That's a nice voice you got there," A gruff voice whispered to the right of her.

"Kya~!" Amu slid as far away as she could go, but as she took a glance to see who it was, the pinkette saw the inevitable. "Ikuto?"

"At your services, but may I remind you that we are in a subway?" His voice returned to that husky tone. There was no one in the subway car other than them at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and turned away from the celebrity.

"Just taking a ride on a subway like any normal person would. Why, did you think I was stalking you?" Ikuto chortled.

"O-Of course not!" She looked away into his deep azure orbs.

"Too bad, I actually was stalking you," His smirk fell into place.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" She almost fell forward but caught herself, grabbing onto the bar nearby.

"It's just a joke," Ikuto smirked at her.

"Everything's a joke to you isn't it?" Amu bowed her head so that her hair would conceal her eyes. Her hands were clenched atop her lap.

"A-" He reached out his hand to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"Do you really take anyone's feelings seriously? Have you ever even considered my feelings… toward you?" The question that had been bothering her was out.

"_Passengers, we are coming to our next stop, XXX, in a few short moments. I repeat…" _The speaker announced.

Amu rose from her seat, walked to the door, and gave Ikuto a small, grim smile. Out, she went as the doors opened. A group of school girls walked into the vehicle, giving Ikuto some side glances.

"Do you think that's the real Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" One girl squealed to her friends.

"Why not ask?" Another suggested.

"I'll do just that," One of the four strode to Ikuto, trying to remain casual as possible. "Are you Tsuki- SLAM!" Ikuto had hit the wall just an inch or two away from her face. He muttered under his breath and returned to his earlier position far away from the girl.

"I really doubt that would be our Tsukiyomi-sama. He would never do that!" She shrieked.

"_You never know, your dreams might actually be depicted wrong and may actually be your greatest nightmare," Ikuto thought to himself._

**I am terribly sorry. One thing led to another and my mother broke my laptop. I don't know whether it was on purpose or not, but the thing is I can't update in a long time until I get my laptop back which is at latest Christmas. I am very sorry. I do not want to make a vain promise about writing chapters any time soon. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! **

**Choose one to whatever number you would like of these summaries and I'll see how many I will write and whether I can write the beginnings of them on Christmas.**

**Phantom**

**Daughter of two famous musicians, Hinamori Amu was known for her graceful dancing by all, but she had a flaw. No matter how hard she tried, her dancing had no soul, no emotion. Disheartened, she took a break from it all, locking herself in her vacation house. That is where she met her phantom.**

**Long Distance**

**Amu and Ikuto suffer the effects of a long distance relationship.**

**Scientific Experiment**

**Amu has to hide her age changing cousin Kukai from everyone including her new boyfriend Ikuto.**

**Misjudgement**

**To get back at Amu, Saaya told her mafia boyfriend Ikuto many lies about Amu and suggested that he use her as a servant around the office for him and his subordinates. Her plan worked very well, but Ikuto began taking interest in Amu.**

**Sacrifice**

**Vampires and humans have split the land into two, one for each of them. The humans would give human sacrifices to the vampire's head clan, the Tsukiyomis, as a peace offering every year. Unusually, this year the sacrifice consisted of only one, a pink haired girl.**

**Sit**

**Whenever the pink haired nerd would leave her seat, the infamous, blue haired boy in her class would always sit in her seat to talk to his friends. If it weren't for her shy personality, she would have claimed her seat.**

**Monochrome**

**Amu can only see in black, white, and blue. She doesn't understand how it happened, but she is not very curious about it. What she is curious about is why blue.**

**Double**

**Within her frail body, there contained two completely different beings. From birth to her seventeenth birthday, only one of those beings was conscious; however, after a break up with her boyfriend, the other being was awakened.**

**Reappearance**

**The void in her heart caused Amu to decide that she would be married to her job. The torture and suffering of someone being taken away from you was too hard to bear for her heart… Even if it meant the same man who had incited that emotion comes back pleading. That is what she told herself one night, but the next day that man came back as the new doctor.**

**Illusion**

**The new pink haired actress, as the female lead, is finally able to be on the same stage as the renowned Tsukyomi Ikuto, the male lead. As their passion for acting conveyed the tragedy, their hearts explored this new mysterious passion that goes on between them.**

**Secretary**

**As his secretary, Amu was Aruto's most trusted employee. Since Aruto wants his heir to get the hang of things around the office, he allows Ikuto to take his spot as the CEO for a few weeks, but that also means Amu is his new temporary secretary.**

**Interference**

**Ikuto was positive no one could come in between him and Amu. They were friends, but at least no one had greater importance to her than him. After all those years together, she suddenly wants cut all their connections with each other, leaving him to wonder why.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything.**

"Here I am trying to cheer you up, but you sing me a tragic ballad like that. I can already picture out one of those sad endings with the death of the lover," Wiping away her trickling tears, Utau chided her new friend. Sitting down, she and Amu were chatting in the usual place, the ramen shop. The blond had ordered Amu to sing how far she got into her song. The owner was hiding his own tears, claiming it was the onion's fault.

"I'm sorry, but I can't grasp the thought of composing a song that is filled with empty lies. I will not allow the fans of Embryo to listen to such treachery," Intent on her decision, Amu recited the words within her heart. Utau realized that her friend was determined with this song when she began singing. "How is your work going? I heard you were starring as the female lead for that new movie with Kukai-kun."

"Well, I haven't acted any scenes with him yet. The director wanted there to be chemistry between the leads. So far, I have played out the scenes when I have fights with my friends and also when I start having a crush on another guy. The actors don't seem like they are giving their all which frustrates me to no end. I have seen Souma's acting… I'm looking forward to it… Oh, that reminds me. Since the director wants chemistry, he wants me to meet up with Souma every few days or so. Well, see you later, Amu," Utau ended with that, slamming money on the counter. Placing money on the counter for herself, Amu sighed but smiled along with it. She knew Utau would always be herself. The pinkette looked up to her for that.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, is that Amu-sama from the tv?" A small brunette grinned, staring at him and pointing at the said woman. She sat at the chair next to her. Her father stared into his five-year-old daughter's innocent orbs then sighed. His daughter had been listening to Amu's first song revealed to the public, "So Cold." It didn't matter where or when, but the girl would sing that cherished song. Her father glanced at Amu, wondering if she would allow it.

"Hello, I am Hinamori Amu. It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely child. What would your name be?" The performer greeted, turning in her chair. At the sound of her idol's voice, the girl's eyes seemed to gleam with admiration.

"Ya- Yaya can't believe that Amu-sama is in front of Yaya's eyes!" The child exclaimed, holding out a piece of paper and a pen. "Please sign for Yaya!"

"Sure, it would be my pleasure," Amu replied, signing her name and a little extra. Once she had took one final look at it, Amu smiled and gave it to Yaya.

" 'To: my supporter, Yaya. Thank you for supporting me –Hinamori Amu.' Yaya is Amu's supporter?" She looked up at her heroine questionably.

"If people like Yaya aren't there for me, who would be there to watch and listen to me perform?" The pinkette patted her head. "Sorry, but I have to go now, Yaya." Amu walked out, smiling as she heard the squeals and praises that came from the little girl's mouth.

**.:Memories:.**

"Howdy, Hoshina-san," The brown-haired drummer greeted his female lead with a booming voice. They stood out in the middle of a festival at night, but Kukai did nothing to conceal his identity except his horrible southern accent. Utau just stared at him blankly. Was this supposed to be a joke or a cruel reality? "Anything troubling you, Hoshina-san?" He asked, dropping his accent and looking at her concerned.

"You know what, Souma-san? We're going to win you a hat," The blond smiled forcibly, keeping a level head and not trying to draw attention to them. She grabbed his ear, dragging him to a nearby stand with hats. "How do we play the game?"

"If you can make a penny in that plate right there, you'll get two hats. It costs only a penny, but since your chances are pretty low, you have a better chance getting a hat if you just ditch that guy and come with me," The pimple-covered man behind the stand offered, showing his braced teeth. Not able to bear the guy any longer, Utau threw the penny which made it right in the middle and stayed there.

"Hat me, brother," Kukai grinned, presented his head to the fellow. The fellow slapped a Santa Clause hat and a green Elf hat on him, yelling for the next customer irritably. Kukai took off the elf hat, proposing it to Utau. "Look, Hoshina-san. I make millions of children happy all over the world happy. How many kids did you gladden in one night?" Kukai asked an intentionally question to the competitive girl.

"Is that a challenge, _Santa-kun_?" The blond smirked, snatching the hat and slipping it onto her head. She took off her sunglasses and scarf along with it. She wore a red, halter shirt with white shorts. Her hair was up in two ponytails as usual.

"Do you accept, my arrogant elf?" He asked, matching the glint in her eyes. He wore a red shirt with a white hooded jacket and a black hoodless jacket over that. He also wore faded jeans. She didn't have to answer him. It was too late to back down now. For the rest of the night, Kukai and Utau went to each stand and gave the young delighted children the free gifts of treats and toys.

**.:Memories:.**

I was at the mall by myself, purchasing Christmas presents for everyone. Everyone stared at me for my blue hair, but there were plenty of other people with weird hair so they passed it off as normal. I wore a black beanie, a navy blue shirt with a black jacket over that, and black jeans. I had already found everyone's present except Amu. I didn't know what to get her. I finished everyone else's purchases within ten minutes, but with Amu's present, I have been roaming the mall for more than half an hour just looking for it.

Man, I wish I could get her to choose it for me. Just as I was passing a little stuffed toy store, I could get a glimpse of pink. It wasn't just any shade. It was what I called the "Amu" shade. No, it wasn't her hair. It was her face. I stopped and leaned my back against the wall next to the store, and through the corner of my eye, I could see her sighing over a stuffed toy that she may have thought that she was too grown up for toys. She wore a sleeveless, blue shirt with black capris. After she put the toy down, she passed me, sullen over her lost toy. She was easier to read than a book. It was as if you were distinguishing the color white from black.

After she went a few stores down, I entered the store she had just been in and looked at the table where she had just been. I saw a toy that had been placed apart from the rest. It was a white cat with one blue wing and a pink wing. I went to the cashier to make my purchase and handed the toy and money to the employee. The employee gave me the stuffed toy in a black plastic bag and was about to ask me the obvious ID question, but I grabbed the bag and strode out of the store's exit.

I had finished my purchases and walked out of the store to see Amu pacing back and forth. I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I walked behind her and blew at her ear. I received the appropriate answer, a squeal.

"I-I-I-I-IKUTO?!" She looked back at me in shock. Her honey golden orbs were wide, and her mouth hung open. Her response meant that she didn't mind me anymore. If she did, she probably would have had tears welling up in her eyes, but they're not which means she doesn't hate me. I am so relieved.

"Hey, Strawberry-chan," I waved, smiling at her. She was again shocked. Was she still shocked? Usually, wouldn't she get mad at me?

"Are you okay, Ikuto-kun?" She inquired, putting a hand on her forehead. Amu placed her gentle hand on my forehead. My eyes widened. Amu shouldn't be worrying about me but herself. She's not getting mad nor sad. It's not a bad thing, but it refutes the reactions she has done so far. "Nope, it doesn't look like it." She pulled her hand away, but I grabbed her wrist. I placed my forehead on hers before she could protest. Her forehead wasn't distinctly warm. Wait, it's getting immensely hot. I looked straight into her clear orbs, but her temperature grew.

"Are you sick, Amu?" I asked her concerned with my forehead still pressed against hers. She pushed me away with the reddest face I've ever seen. It seemed as if all the blood in her body was in her head. "What's wrong, Amu?" I reached my hand out, but she flinched away from my hand.

"P-Please don't touch me. If you touch me anymore, I think I may ha-"

"No, stop. Stop right there. I get it. I'll go," I intervened before she could say she hated me. The thing I really didn't want was to see her hate me. It hurts not being able to hold her in my arms every time I see her. How much would it hurt when she hates me? How can you cure the love sickness?

**I may have my laptop, but I am unable to focus on my stories because I have one week of school left until my two week break. **

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything, especially "You don't see me" by Safetysuit and "Stranger" by Secondhand Serenade and "Departures" by Supercell.**

"When will Ikuto and Amu just make up already? The atmosphere is killing me!" Kukai wailed. In the auditorium for the show down, Kukai was standing on the stage with Nagi. A few meters away from them, Saya, Ikuto, and Amu were being told the whole routine of the show. Although it was a bright afternoon, the place seemed to be drowned in sorrow. Everyone was working silently and quickly with worried expressions that cried for help.

The staff member had first told everyone in the auditorium that the results would take place around midnight of Christmas. On Christmas Eve, the fans would hear the two candidates play. After the concert, the fans were given 24 hours to vote for who they wanted; and at the end of Christmas, the results would be announced at the same auditorium.

Hoshina Utau would be opening for the concert. Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi would play after that. Before Saya would sing her solo, Ikuto would play Saya's song. When the staff member told them the next singer; Ikuto, Amu, and Saya expressed shock in their own expressions. Ikuto stared wide eyed at the person. Amu screamed, "What?" Saya just shrieked incoherent words, ruining people's ears.

"Ikuto? Isn't Tadase-kun singing my song?" Amu asked as calm as possible. Saya, on the other hand, yelled at the poor man who was breaking down. Nagi decided to aid the poor man, taking his place.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Nagi asked, earning only death glares. "Yamabuki-san and Amu-chan, weren't you listening during the meeting? Ikuto, didn't Kukai tell you?" He paused to see their reactions. Their glares still bore into his skull. "Since Hotori-san couldn't make it, Ikuto will have to be Amu-chan's partner. You can move on with the routine. I am terribly sorry for my friends and Yamabuki-san." Nagi walked back to his position. Amu, Ikuto, and Santa-san were still glaring at him. Kukai, who was next to Nagi, stepped several paces away from him.

The staff member finished the routine with stutters as he shook uncontrollably. After Yamabuki's performance, Ikuto will sing Amu's song. Amu will perform her song. Closing the show, Embryo would ask Saaya and Amu questions from the fans.

**.::Time Skip::.**

"Is the sun already setting? Does it really take that long to set up for one concert? No one's even played a single note," Kukai whined as the head of the whole concert set up dismissed everyone. "Hey, Ikuto, Amu-chan, and Nagi, do you want to go out to eat?" Nagi nodded his head, but Ikuto kept a stoic face.

"I'm sorry, Kukai-kun, but I have to go practice for my songs," Amu apologized, grabbing her things. Santa was still holding onto Ikuto's arm.

"I have to go with Amu to get the song," Ikuto shook off Saya and walked to Amu's side.

"No, it's alright. I'll just email the music sheet and lyrics to you," Amu laughed nervously, taking a step away from him.

Saya spoke up, "Yeah, let's go, Ikuto. I'm sure-"

"I have to practice my songs anyway. Why not just practice your song while we're at it?" Ikuto shrugged. Amu responded with a sigh, knowing his obdurate personality. Ikuto and Amu walked awkwardly back to Easter Records. Saya would have tagged along, but she got stalled by her manager who told her that she had a busy schedule.

**.::Easter Records::.**

In the lobby of the practice rooms, Ikuto was blankly staring at Amu who fumbled with the music. They both were sitting down.

"…Here's the music, but don't e-expect too much," She said, not meeting his gaze. He looked at the music and pulled out his guitar. The music consisted of mostly chords which were either held out for two or four beats. There were a few sections which were chords held out for one beat perpetually, but after that they were only half notes and whole notes.

Ikuto rested his guitar on his thigh and began the slow strum.

"_**I'd like to tell you and I'd like to say**_

_**How I, I feel right now**_

_**And I'd like to follow you down the hall**_

_**And see where it goes from there**_

_**But you, you don't care**_

_**'Cause you don't see me that way"**_

Amu stared at her lap, thinking, _"Does he know this song is meant for him? If he does… does he think I'm a stalker?"_ She occasionally stole a glance at him, but it would only last a moment before her cheeks would flare red.Without her notice, Ikuto had already memorized the first section of the song and had been looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"_**I stare at you across the room**_

_**I maybe make a move at you**_

_**I don't think you'd take it too well"**_

Ikuto noticed her short glances. He continued to stare at her, hoping that she would meet his gaze. He looked back at the music, memorizing the next section. When he looked back up without her notice, he saw her beautiful face with rosy cheeks turned towards him. His hair had covered his eyes. At the next line, she diverted her attention at her fingers.

"_**I steal another glance or two**_

_**I maybe take a chance with you**_

_**But you, you don't need me**_

_**You don't even see me"**_

He looked back down at his music, but it wasn't to look at the last chords. The blue haired boy had prayed that when his gaze returned to her she would be looking at him. Sadly, she was still fumbling with her fingers.

"_**I wish that I could tell you**_

_**Every single thought I ever had about you and me**_

_**But you don't see me that way**_

_**No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no**_

_**No, you don't... see me... that way..."**_

When he had strummed the last chord, she looked up at him. Their eyes had met. They stayed like that for a while. To the both of them, their one-sided unrequited love seemed to have become mutual, but Amu caught a hold of "reality" and broke their connection.

"So…W-What are you, Kukai, and Nagi, going to play?" She looked around him but not at him.

"Would you like to listen?" He asked. She nodded her head, not trusting what her tongue might say against her. They both sat down, and Ikuto rested the guitar on his thigh once again.

"_**Turn around, turn around**_

_**And fix your eye in my direction**_

_**So there is a connection**_

_**I can't speak, I can't make a sound**_

_**To somehow capture your attention**_

_**I'm staring at perfection"**_

Throughout this whole song, Ikuto was hoping his feelings would get across to her, but he wouldn't even look at her even though he stared at her without his bangs blocking his eyes. Amu seemed to still look at her lap, but in truth, she was using Ikuto's trick. She bowed her head slightly so that her eyes couldn't be seen. Her flaming cheeks could still be seen, but if he asked, she would blame the "heat" in the room. Although it was winter, her mind came up with heat.

"_**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger**_

_**But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight**_

_**I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel**_

_**Making all my dreams come true tonight"**_

Amu stood up which caused Ikuto to stop for two beats. He continued playing and observed her. She walked around the table that was in between them and sat next to him on the couch. She murmured, "I-I can h-h-hear better this w-way." He smirked and let out a soft chuckle. She looked up to hit his shoulder but was met with a warm smile, causing a smile to break out on her face.

"_**Take a look at me so you can see**_

_**How beautiful you are**_

_**Take a look at me so you can see**_

_**How beautiful you are**_

_**Your beauty seems so far away**_

_**I'd have to write a thousand songs**_

_**To make you comprehend how beautiful you are"**_

Amu looked away from him once again, turning the other way. Despite her refusal, he didn't feel any negative feelings. He could feel that she was nervous and embarrassed. She didn't seem to hate being with him.

"_**You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger**_

_**You call me a stranger"**_

Amu stood up, saying "I guess that's it."

"Wait, Amu, may I listen to your song?" Ikuto requested, grabbing her wrist for her attention. Amu nodded her head and walked to her practice room with Ikuto a few paces back. She sat down on the piano seat with her music and Ikuto leaned against the wall giving her space. He had left his guitar at the couch as well as his music and things. She took a moment to gather her courage and play.

"_**I'm no longer loved by you,**_

_**I'm no longer needed by you.**_

_**And thus, just like this…I'm alone…**_

_**What was it that you said back then?"**_

Ikuto was just looking at her smiling. He knew she had composed and sang this song with her feelings. He could feel her emotions as clear as day. The pink haired composer was lost in the music. Her mind went to the reason behind this song. Her mind was filled with Ikuto. His sad, happy, and mad moments – every moment was filled with emotions. Amu could never comprehend what was behind Ikuto's actions, yet she put her trust in him. They stayed there, listening to the words and melody.

"_**Don't let go…**_

_**hold my hand tight…**_

_**say we'll continue being together…**_

_**our held hands used to be so warm**_

_**and so tender. **_

_**You were always like that,**_

_**making me angry and in the end, making me cry.**_

_**But afterwards**_

_**you would apologize…**_

_**I loved your face while doing so."**_

It came to Ikuto. He desperately hoped that what he was thinking was true. _"Were these words for me? Does this mean that she…? No, she wouldn't. I don't remember apologizing to her that often," _The wheels in Ikuto's head began to turn.

"_**Don't let go…**_

_**hold me with all your might…**_

_**I want to stay in your arms…**_

_**I want us to sleep with our foreheads**_

_**together. **_

_**Did you know we would never see each other again? **_

_**Don't let go…**_

_**hold tightly, I love you…**_

_**You will not smile for me ever again…**_

_**so before your warmth disappears,**_

_**hold me in your arms."**_

"Hey, Amu?" Amu turned in her seat to look at him. "Was that song meant for me?" Her face was a dead giveaway. Her face grew red, and her honey golden eyes began to water. She turned her head away from his gaze at the moment their eyes met. Amu accidentally bumped the piano which caused the music sheets to fall down. She knelt down hastily to pick them all up. On the last sheet of music, there was a note that said, "To Ikuto." She picked up each page, looking for the last page. When she had picked up all the pages in sight, she couldn't find the last page.

Ikuto muttered something underneath his breath.

"I-I-I-Ikuto," She turned to see him standing with the last page in his hand. "W-W-What did y-you j-just say?"

"I'll tell you after Christmas when they announce the winners," He smiled at her.

**I really should've put a number on how much new stories I should've done when I asked, but I could have just chosen two new stories from what you've voted. I dug my own grave. Sigh, thanks for reading my story. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything.**

**Sorry for the late update, but I guess you've been hearing that from me so many times that my words have no meaning and all seem like lies. I honestly don't really have any excuse. Anyway, thank this chapter to nekogirl017 (Please vote on her poll). I present this story as her welcome back gift.**

**~Amu's POV~**

I stared in awe as Utau riled up the fans with her voice. Utau didn't do anything special and stood there singing her hit song "Black Diamond". Utau wore her black vest over her white, long-sleeved shirt that draped over her black pants. She wore a black hat with white and purple diamonds at the front and a pair of tinted sunglasses. Even though the fans' voices were booming, her voice still overpowered them. Anyone could have mistaken her performance as the main event instead of the opening.

"_Black Diamond~," Utau finished her song, but the fans wanted more._ I looked out into the crowd and could see the audience's smiles and cheers. Their happiness and admiration was so strong that even I could feel it. Utau walked off the stage, and the MC announced Embryo's performance. The guys entered from the other side of the stage, and Utau exited the stage to my side.

"I see my music touched your heart," The blond pointed at the grin that broke out on my face. She seemed as if she won with her smirk that resembled Ikuto's. I couldn't help myself but laugh a little. "I like your dress."

"Thanks, I love your song. It gives me inspiration to bring happiness to the audience," I said. I wore a black, sleeveless dress with a red ribbon. It went vertically down the dress, and another red ribbon went around my waist, making a red cross.

"That's the second most important purpose of a singer," She advised. I took note of that in my head, but now my head ached for what was the first purpose. I looked at her to ask, but she answered it before I could. "The first purpose is to convey your feelings to your audience. Hey, Amu, what would you do if Ikuto confessed to you after the results were given out?

I looked at Utau at a loss for words. Didn't I tell her that Ikuto likes someone else? Utau shook her head and sighed as if she thought I was in denial. I turned my head towards Ikuto for a moment.

Unluckily for me, he was glancing at me with a smile while singing, "You are an angel~!" He turned away from me to look back at his audience. Ikuto wore a navy blue shirt with a black jacket and black pants.

"You have got to be kidding me," I switched my gaze to Utau who sighed once again.

"This is only hypothetically speaking." She seemed to be frustrated at me. I didn't know that she knew that the guy I was talking about was Ikuto, but then again, she could see through me as clear as glass.

"If he did, I would be rejoicing inside; but if he asked me for an answer, I probably wouldn't even be able to answer because I would be drowned by the happiness. However, that doesn't seem like it'll happen," I gave a sad smile as I looked at Ikuto who was practically shining. Utau seemed to want to say something but stopped herself. Ikuto looked back at my direction when he ended the song. His merry expression fell to a worried look when he saw my smile. I tried to make my smile look more upbeat, but all I accomplished was bringing more worry to his eyes. He rushed to my side with his guitar in his hand. Kukai and Nagi walked to the other side of the stage as they were supposed to, and the MC came on stage to announce Ikuto's performance.

"Hey, Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto's soothing hand caressed my face, but I didn't immerse myself in that wonderful feeling.

"Ikuto, you're up," I moved away from his touch and hid behind Utau who got the message. Utau told Ikuto to go, and he reluctantly followed. He sat on the chair in the middle of the stage with his guitar and gave me one wistful look before he looked back at the crowd. The intro began.

That familiar melody that I had known was played. How did Saya find this song? The song that my father wrote for me before he died… He died from an illness before I was born, but he knew that and wrote a song to me about Mama and his relationship. I only got the song when I was six years old. I played that song in front of Mama to make her less lonely, but I only received her tears and her begging to make it stop. The reason why I quit music long ago, but I found a new reason to start playing now.

Before I knew it, Ikuto had already gone through the first pages of the song.

"_**I want you forever, forever and always**_

_**Through the good and the bad and the ugly**_

_**We'll grow old together**_

_**Forever and always"**_

It's strange. This song no longer makes me remember the sad memory of my mother's tears. All I remember is Mama's smile when she said that she was happy for the memories of Papa. Is this all thanks to Ikuto?

"**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**

**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**

**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**

**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**

**She looks into his eyes, and she says**

**I want you forever, forever and always"**

What if Ikuto did confess to me after the results? What would I do? Speaking of which, did I really tell him that I loved him? I really didn't, did I? Sigh, oh, I got it. If Saya wins, I won't tell him my feelings; but if I win, I'll confess to him. I could hear Ikuto quiet down as well as the crowd.

"**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**

**His voice is almost too low**

**As he says, I love you forever, forever and always**

**Please just remember even if I'm not there**

**I'll always love you, forever and always."**

I looked out again at the crowd and saw that the couples were holding hands and looking lovingly into the other's eyes. The single people were smiling with tears in their eyes. When I turned to Ikuto, he was looking at me with concern. This time I didn't need any time to think. I was happy that he was by my side. I shouldn't be selfish. I smiled back at him. He let out a relieved sigh and walked off the stage the other way. The MC announced Saya's performance, and the said person pranced onto the stage and sat at the piano. I already knew which song this was. It was "When I Look At You" **(by Miley Cyrus. I do not own.)**.

I didn't pay attention to the song and talked to Utau about composing music. She shared her methods and tips with me, and I did the same. After Saya's song, the MC called for Ikuto to sing my song. It amazed me how he could just master a song within less than a day. He sat on the same chair and strummed the notes like last night. He sang along with that note, but there was something off. Last night, he played the song in a gloomy tone, but this time it was filled with delight. It was different than before. The whole feel of the song was changed just by his emotions. I listened to the song with a smile.

The song finished pretty quickly for some weird reason. The MC called for me. I took a deep breath to collect myself and walked onto the stage. I could see many different people. I could see people bored and just texting, people looking intently at me, people yawning, people talking amongst themselves, and people of many varieties. The first purpose of a singer was to convey their feelings across to their audience. I began the first words of my song "Departures" **(by Supercell. Don't Own.)**. As my song progressed, I reminisced over the days with Ikuto. The day when he and I were stuck in an elevator, the day when he brought me to the hospital, and the day he kissed me under the rain – All of it was incredible. Memory after memory, they replayed in my head as I sang with my whole heart. It started off with the first day we met to last night.

The song ended, and I walked off the stage to Ikuto. He stood there with his arms open for me. I hurried into his arms and hugged him.

"You did a good job," Ikuto whispered into my ear. I felt as if I was in bliss. It seemed as if he was accepting the feelings I created within my song. Sadly, the MC ruined my moment when he said that Embryo, Saya and I were to be on the stage.

I and Ikuto moved to the stage with Kukai, Nagi, and Saya. Embryo sat in the three chairs on the left side of the stage, and Saya and I sat on the chairs at the right side of the stage. Now, was the time when they would ask us questions from the fans. I hope I'm ready for it.

**Normal POV**

"Saya and Amu, what is your ideal boyfriend like?" Nagi asked them, reading off a notecard. Amu looked at Ikuto. He had a smirk on his face as if saying, "I am Amu's ideal type." Amu rolled her eyes but couldn't deny. Ikuto, on the other hand, wasn't sure whether Amu loved him or not.

"Well, mine would be handsome and rich," Saya answered. The audience didn't react.

"I would like someone who is…" Amu was looking for the word, but since Ikuto was looking intently at her, she couldn't think that well. "Kind," She hurriedly finished with that one word. She had a thousand of words that could describe the one she loved, but she'd rather not say them all.

"Oh, come on, Amu, we know there's more. You can start off with explaining the looks of the guy you _absolutely_ love right here," Kukai pointed at Ikuto. The audience started hollering and whistling. Some even made suggestions for Amu to say. Kukai noticed she was struggling and said, "Here I'll help you. Repeat after me. _The man I love has azure dreamy eyes and his blue hair is as soft as fur." _He said the last sentence in a high pitched voice and batted his eyelashes. Amu thought those things but wondered how in the world Kukai would know.

"Onto the next question," Nagi interrupted Kukai's teasing; for Ikuto seemed ready to kill Kukai. "Which member in Embryo do you like best?"

"It's Ikuto-koi, of course," Saya answered. The audience still didn't react. Everyone looked towards Amu, but she pretended to cough and continued on doing it.

"I think I heard an _Ikuto _there," Kukai shot up from his seat, yelling. Ikuto pulled him back down.

"Onto the third question," Nagi once again interrupted Kukai's tomfoolery. "Where and with whom was your first kiss?" Amu gave an accusing look towards Nagi, but Nagi held up his hands as if saying it wasn't his fault.

"I was in kindergarten at school and with a cute boy in my class," Saya answered. The audience yet again didn't react.

"I was in the park under the rain with…" She mumbled the other part inaudible to everyone except her and Ikuto.

"I heard an _Ikuto_,"Kukai pointed at Ikuto, but only earned a hit to the head from the said person. The audience gave another round whistles and hollers.

"The fourth question is what is your favorite color," Nagi thought that this was the simplest question of all time, but Amu thought differently. Amu couldn't lie to her fans.

"A sparkly red," Saya answered and didn't receive any attention.

"B-blue," Amu said, playing with her hair. Kukai yelled a "She admitted it" as well as the audience.

"The fifth question is who did you make your songs for," Nagi said, not bothering to look at Amu.

"For myself," Saya answered, not receiving any reactions.

"For a guy I love," Amu answered, trying to not be noticed like Saya.

"And who is that guy? Oh, right, it's Ikuto right here," Kukai grinned, laughing.

"The sixth and final question," Nagi asked the final question, finally putting an end to Amu's misery. "What will you do if you don't make it?"

"What is this a trick question? I will of course make it," Saya ho-hoed.

"If I don't make it, I'm planning on being a composer," Amu answered, smiling. This was the only safe question.

"That concludes our concert. Merry Christmas, everybody!" The MC shouted.

**Thanks for being with me this far into the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own anything.**

**Happy Valentines~! I actually wrote this before Valentines' Day, but it's the nearest holiday.**

**Normal POV**

"So~, what did you get Ikuto for Christmas?" Kukai lightly nudged Amu with his elbow. They were both backstage with Utau. Nagi was off spending Christmas with Rima, his girlfriend and the famous actress. Ikuto was off somewhere with Saya latched on his arm probably.

"Eh?" Amu stared at Kukai blankly before the words processed in her mind. "I forgot. I was so caught up with my feelings and the concert. I forgot Christmas." She answered sullenly.

"You remembered to get me something, right? We're best friends. How could you possibly forget your best friend?" Utau broke in. Amu shook her head. "Did you get anyone a present for Christmas?" Amu shook her head again.

"You can at least give Ikuto a kiss for Christmas. It'd be very mean if you didn't even give anyone a present for Christmas," Kukai advised her. Utau nodded her head in agreement. Amu was about to yell in protest, but Kukai beat her to it. "You've already kissed him before."

"But that kiss meant nothing to him," Amu sighed.

"What did you say, Amu?" Since Ikuto had zoned out after "nothing", he couldn't hear the last part. He heard the beginning, but he couldn't take in that emotional damage.

"Ikuto-koi~!" Saya jumped for Ikuto, but he dodged it and stood in front of Amu.

"I have to get going," Amu grabbed her bag off the nearby table and quickly walked away. Ikuto couldn't stop her; for Utau was already lecturing him about how to treat a girl. Kukai was holding Utau back.

"See you later, Ikuto-koi," Saya ran off in the same direction as Amu. As Amu made it to her dressing room, Saya spoke up.

"Say, Hinamori, why don't we make a bet? It's pretty simple for your mind to get. If I win for the show down, I get Ikuto. If you win, you get him. Deal?" Saya smirked.

"I don't bet over someone. Ikuto has his own say in things." said she. "Besides, you won't even have to worry. If you win the showdown, I won't have anything to do with Ikuto."

"Fine then, you said it yourself. If you don't win, you're not seeing him again; but before I leave, I'll tell you that the text that he sent wasn't from him," The bleached red-head skipped down the hall back to her target, Ikuto.

Amu had noticed that her bag was considerably heavy than before so she checked to see the contents inside. There were her usual things, but there was a black box with midnight blue ribbon and a note saying "To my Strawberry".

"Geez, why is he so embarrassing?" Amu sighed with her signature red face. She took out the object within and gasped. It was the toy that she wanted to get but didn't because it would have made her look childish. She hugged it tightly and felt something hard and cold touch her skin. She brought the toy away from her and saw that there was a necklace with a lock that had four clovers. "He's too embarrassing."

**.:Time Skip:. (I'm too lazy.)**

"Now then it's the time you've all been waiting for. The results for the contests. The first one announced is the perfume modeling picture. Now then, will Nagi announce the votes for that?" The MC passed the envelope to the plum haired man.

"Amu with a tally of 59,677 votes." Nagi announced, followed by a round of cheers and applause. "Saya with a tally of 65 votes which makes Hinamori Amu the winner." The cheers once again sounded. "Now, Kukai, will you please announce the winner for this numbers showdown?"

"Saya with a total of 98,238,198 votes?!" Kukai gazed at the paper to see if he was correct. The crowd even looked at him bewildered. "and Amu as 1 vote? Are you sure Amu's and Saya's tallies weren't switched?"

"Adding it all up, Saya is the winner!" the MC tried to look all hyped, but everyone in the auditorium was so shocked that they couldn't even react to that result. "It seems as if the crowd is lost for words."

"I demand a recount!" Kukai yelled out, riling up the crowd.

"RECOUNT! RECOUNT! RECOUNT! RECOUNT!" The audience demanded.

"Boo! Hoo! Amu lost. Whatever. From now on, I'm this band's lead female singer. Now hear me sing my song," Saya announced. The whole auditorium filled with negative energy, and the crowd was about ready to kill this woman who dared to even challenge their idol.

"That concludes the end of the show," said Nagi.

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make this story 20 chapters. Well, I actually was too tired to go on with the story so I'm just ending here, and you know just leaving you hanging. Anyway, bye~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything.**

**I know, I know. I should update more, but I have competitions this coming Thursday. I've had to practice in my spare time. . IF ANYONE IS READING THIS, please continue reading. If anyone would like to be a Beta Reader for Hana-chan, the author of Meet the Twins, please just PM her and you'll probably get the spot. No experience needed. She needs a Beta Reader for her new and upcoming story Seven Seas Treasurer (summary: Amu is a mermaid princess about to marry and take over the thrown. Now if only that wasn't her worst nightmare... On the night before her sixteenth birthday she runs away in search of a new life but ends up caught in a fish net; and as a last resort to escape, she turns herself human but in the process loses, not only her memory, but also her face! Going from once a tall honey-golden eyed rosette to a short brown eyed brunette is probably not the first thing Amu was expecting but one thing is for sure. The last thing she could have seen coming was being a new weapon's master in a pirate ship! ) Remember if you get on her good side you might get more updates for her story Meet the Twins. Her birthday's coming up as well. Just putting that out there ;D BETA READER NEEDED!**

"This…" The MC's voice was buried in the sea of voices. The fans wouldn't just sit there, for they knew the results were wrong since the people around them voted for Amu and not the red head. It was clear in everyone's heads.

"Listen up, people!" Utau called for their attention, and everyone's heads snapped back to look at their idol. "I know all of you think that the polls are rigged. I do, too; but how else are we supposed to be settling this? Barking like dogs? If you want to have a practical show down, let's see who is more compatible with the band. I already have a game in store if you the fans will agree to my request. It's a game to see who knows the most about and matches our _lovely _Tsukiyomi Ikuto the better. All in favor of this game stay silent for a few seconds as we prepare the game. If you oppose, scream like there's no tomorrow."

The room fell dead silent. Grinning like the geniuses they are and looking around, the crowd was about ready to jump on anyone who was willing to scream. The staff didn't find any problem with this at all. The more viewers the more money. The staff in black moved a couple of tables on the stage and left three keypads.

"Okay now may our main characters take their seats." The blond gestured to the three seats, seeming to enjoy the control she had. Saya sat at the far left, Ikuto the middle, and Amu the far right. There was a keypad for each of them, and there was also a wall in between each of the three. "This is how the game will go. I will ask a question, and you the players will type down your answer on that keypad. Make sure not to peek because our fans will automatically disqualify you.

The fans cried in triumph with the widest grins they could make.

"Our first question: When is Ikuto's birthday?" Utau spoke.

"January 1" was Saaya's answer.

"December 1" was Amu's and Ikuto's answer.

"Amu gets the point," Utau announced and was backed up by the crowd's roaring response. The competition went on with the basic questions, such as his favorite color, restaurant, food, animal, and other sorts.

"The scores are 50:50. I don't get how Saaya could get that many, but anything is possible in this competition," Utau said. "Now our next challenge is called 'Is that Ikuto's hand?' game."

After a few minutes, the preparations were complete. Amu and Saaya were blindfolded as the mysterious huge cardboard wall with men behind it came. There were twelve holes with a curtain covering it. In unison, twelve hands popped out of the curtains.

"Now as the title suggests, figure out which hand is Ikuto's. When you've found him, holler to us," Utau sat on a chair provided for her.

**Ikuto's POV**

I knew Utau was up to something. Sigh, this game is just stupid; but I can't lie. I would like it if Amu chose me. What would I do if she did? No, Ikuto, you shouldn't be all up in the clouds. Amu doesn't even like me much. I have to be thinking what I would do if she didn't. But- Suddenly a hand grabbed mine.

"Ikuto?" Saaya asked. I decided not to respond, and she moved onto the next person. Isn't Kukai three people away from me? If Saaya continues on doing that, Kukai will probably just say yes.

A hand grabbed my hand which seemed to incase her. It was Amu. Saaya's hand wasn't this soft and warm. Amu's hand was slowly slipping away, but as her fingers reached mine, she lingered for a moment and tried to snap her hand away. Before she could, I grabbed her hand. I should've just let her go and not tell her who I am, but I wanted her by my side longer. I knew that if she lost, I wouldn't be able to be with her.

"Ikuto, let go." Amu knew it was me, but why would she just give up?

"Why?" The question that would always pop up in my head at every action she had done so far in my life.

"I don't deserve-"

"It's not a matter of whether you deserve it or not. I want you by my side," I squeezed her hand.

"I-" I loosened my grip to let her have room.

"FOUND IKUTO'S HAND!" Saaya hollered from three people away. Amu tore her hand from mine.

"I've found it as well," She yelled, hanging onto another guy's hand. I knew it was the guy next to me because he was laughing. How I would love to punch him?

**Normal POV**

"Sorry, but you both haven't gotten Ikuto. Amu, you were so close; but he was the hand to the right of you," Utau sighed. She already saw the whole thing but knew that the way to mend their relationship wasn't to make Amu choose him. Amu laughed it off, but Amu and Ikuto were thinking the same thing.

"If only she/he would understand how I feel," They both thought simultaneously without knowing it.

"Since you are still at a tie, I have already prepared a game to see who wins. Blindfold them." After a few minutes of being blind folded, the cloths were removed from their eyes that were met by the bright lights.

"Okay, now this is the last round," The male MC replaced Utau's easy going, bossy tone. "Find Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi. As for bonus, you have to find U-" The MC stopped as one of the girls pointed at the crowd.

"Ikuto. Kukai. Nagi. Utau." The girl moved her hand according to the name and face in the crowd.

**Thanks for reading. There's only one chapter left. I left a cliffhanger there so that **_**someone will become HANA-CHAN'S BETA READER! **_**I'll update this story during the weekday if Hana-chan reports to me that she actually has one. I know I'm becoming hostile and all, but her birthday is coming up! I don't know what else to get her! TT-TT**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own anything.**

**Thanks to AmuxIkutolover, I have to make this chapter this weekend. Right now I am just going with the flow of what comes to mind so if Saaya becomes the girl who won blame it on my mind.**

**Normal POV**

"The winner is-" The MC began with joy.

"Me, Yamabuki Saaya," She winked. Everyone in the auditorium was confounded. Wasn't it Amu who won?

"No, Yamabuki-san, it was A-"

"Me, isn't that right, Amu _dear_?" Saaya smiled to Amu.

"…Yes," Amu said resignedly. "C-Congratulations, Yamabuki-sama." Encouraging the fans to cheer for Saaya, Amu clapped her hands and smiled; but the audience stood silent. The smile on their idol looked so forced that the fans wanted her to stop smiling, but they just wanted her to be happy, truly happy.

"The faculty will be discussing who has won. Please enjoy a song from Easter's Amulet. Amulet has just recently debuted. Let's give it up for Dia, Ran, Miki, and Suu!" The MC shouted, riling up the audience. The audience was anxious to know what was happening and why their idol lost, but they put their faith in their superior idols, who were Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi.

**Backstage**

"President, could I talk to Amu before the meeting?" Ikuto asked with Amu's hand.

"Sure, but make sure to hurry," The president answered.

Ikuto led Amu outside where it was deserted. With a scarlet face, she tried to keep a level head.

"Hey, Amu, you already know my feelings, right?" Ikuto looked her straight in the eye with an unwavering determination. Amu nodded her head, trying to look him in the eye without crying.

"That song you composed… It was for me. Am I allowed to think that way?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded her head. "In that case, could you tell me your feelings for me?"

"_Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump! What should I do?" _Amu tried to find of a way to get out of this in her head.

"Amu, Ikuto, the meeting is starting," Kukai poked her head through the door.

"Just give us a minute, Kukai. Amu, could you please clarify for me your feelings?" Ikuto asked, banishing Kukai from entering.

"Oh~, am I interrupting an important moment for you?" Kukai laughed, not listening to his banishing.

"NO!/ Yes," Amu and Ikuto seemed to be not on the same page.

"I'll be going," She rushed inside, leaving Ikuto in the dust.

"Ha, Ikuto was dumped," Kukai joked, earning a hit to the head.

**Meeting Room**

With his secretary at his side, the president sat at the head of the table. The order of seats to his right was Kukai, Nagi, and Ikuto. The order to his left was Utau and two empty seats. The two girls seated on the other side of the table were Saaya and Amu. Amu sat near Ikuto, and Saaya sat near the empty seat.

"I have brought the band members and the best Easter soloist to help me decide on who should be the winner. Please put aside your friendship and any emotions so that the results will become fair," The president explained. "Now, allow me to explain what has happened so far. The winner for the perfume commercial was Hinamori Amu. The winner for the singing showdown was Yamabuki Saaya. Yamabuki was the winner for today's game as well. Do you have any opposition to this?"

"Yamabuki was not the one who won for the singing showdown. Amu was the one who won the 98,238,198 votes. Yamabuki was using Kiddy Ki- I mean Hotori during the time he was here. She always paid a hacker to switch the votes. Here are the papers that act as evidence," Ikuto laid a paper in front of the president.

"So what?" The president shrugged off the matter, pushing the papers away from him. "You're just telling me what I already know. What would it matter if Saaya cheated?"

"B-But, President, Yamabuki didn't even write her own song." Nagi tried to grasp what was happening but was met by the president's cold, hard stare.

"Do you have a say in anything, Hinamori-san?" The president smirked to Amu.

"…I will not deny any decision you make."

"Why not? You know you've been played with, yet you don't do anything. You were supposed to win all three, but you allowed your rival to win. Do you not want to be in Embryo?" The president's smirk fell to a scowl.

"…" Amu tried to steal a quick glance at all her friends in the room, trying to not be noticed. However, the president noticed this and also that she took a longer glance to Ikuto.

"Utau, Ikuto, Nagi, and Kukai, could you leave us for a moment?" The president shooed them away. They left but reluctantly. Once they were out, the president asked her to go on.

"Now will you tell me your reason and why you would like them out?" He said. "Yamabuki, don't even bother interrupt her as well? I know that you had a talk with Amu before the concert. Please don't even try."

"If I try to defend myself, I will be a bother for the band and the rest of Easter. At first, I came to this band because it was my mom's first request for me; but I soon found my reason. I want to create music that inspires others. As I make the music, I wish to be surrounded by friends and those who share the same passion as me. I'm thankful that you asked them to leave because I know they would try to defend me and say that I'm not a nuisance. I don't mind if you don't choose me. It's great that you found a better girl than me," Amu explained. "So if y-you were to… If y-you choose S-Saaya, I-I would… g-gladly-"

"HAHAHAHAHA," The president burst out laughing, catching Amu's and Saaya's attention. "How can you say gladly when you're crying?"

"W-What?" Amu wiped her eyes and looked at the tears on her fingers. "I'm sorry-"

"You're still doing it. You know, Amu, if you want to stay with Embryo, you may say it," He grinned.

"It'll disrupt everything, won't it?"

"Sigh, Amu, I'll let the whole thing weigh down on you then. I'm tired of deciding which one should be the one who wins. I'm giving you the choice. If you want to stay in Embryo, you get to stay; but if you don't, Saaya will and you won't be able to see Ikuto," Content with his decision, he leaned back in his chair.

"But-" Saaya tried to intervene, but the president shook his head.

"I decide to not-"

"No! I changed my mind. You're the winner, Amu. End of story!" The President pouted, turning his chair away from him.

"But you just said-"

"No, you were about to deny; and I was trying to act all cool," He said.

"_Who knew the president was such a man child…" _Amu sighed.

"What's with that sigh! You should be happy! Be happy! That's an order!" He swiveled his chair back to face Amu.

"Why are you being so immature?" Amu shot up, smacking her hands on the table.

"Who ever said presidents can't be immature!" The president imitated her actions.

"But shouldn't you choose more wisely on these kinds of decisions? Isn't this why you had those contests and why you chose Saaya to be my rival?" Amu bickered back at him.

"What are you talking about? I had this competition and had Saaya be your rival to boost your confidence. That's the only reason why Saaya was here. I could have chosen a random person off the street and they would've been way better. Saaya is practically radiating off so much confidence that she's deluded. Why can't you learn from Saaya? It's the only thing you need to learn from her," The president whined.

"You were just using me. I quit," Saaya stormed out of the room. Kukai, Nagi, Ikuto, and Utau were peeking inside the room, listening in on what was happening.

"What kind of president does that? You made your own employee run out crying," Amu insulted him.

"Is that any way to talk to your employer who just gave you a lifetime opportunity?" He scolded.

"You don't have much room to talk, _oh president of mine_," Amu added a little sarcasm at the end.

"Oh, sure, add some sarcasm. Just let out all that pent up aggression you have there, _Pinky_," The man child said.

"I think we should just let her go, President. The fans are waiting for them," The secretary sweat dropped.

"Fine, but we're not finished. I will prove to you what a great president I am." The president waved them away.

"Back at ya. You'll see that I can be the best composer and musician that you'll fall to your knees and beg for forgiveness. Let's go, Utau," Amu dragged Utau to the stage. Ikuto, Nagi, and Kukai followed behind.

"But, Amu, why did you do that to the Pres?" Utau asked.

"Because I am frustrated at myself," Amu said.

"Embryo is back to sing with their new female singer, Hinamori Amu," The MC announced.

**After the concert**

"Hey, Amu, we're having a celebration part. I'll show you where it is." Utau led Amu to the meeting room and opened the door for her.

"No one's here other than Ikuto," Amu said, slowly realizing what was happening. "EHHH!" Utau pushed her in and closed the door. Amu placed her hand on the doorknob, turning the door knob.

"Don't leave me hanging, Amu. Tell me your feelings, and be specific," Ikuto hugged her from behind, burying his head into her hair.

"You already know," Amu answered.

"You weren't specific." He held tighter.

"… I-I l-l-love you… in the r-r-r-romantic way," She held the doorknob, shaking and ready for rejection.

"What were you going to say at the mall then?" He whispered in her ear.

"That time… I said, 'I might hate myself for k-kiss-'. Never mind. This is stupid," She pulled the door slightly open, but Ikuto closed the door with his foot. Ikuto turned her body to face him.

"You'd hate yourself for kissing me without my consent, right?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "It would make me happy if you had kissed me."

"Really?"

"Let's replay the scene then." Ikuto settled his forehead on hers. "Now what do you want to do with our faces this close?"

"C-close your eyes," Amu said.

"My eyes would've been open if you were to kiss me at that time," Ikuto smirked. Without any options left, Amu was closing the distance between them with their eyes locked.

Just as their lips brushed, BANG! The door hit both Amu and Ikuto who fell in the process. Ikuto sat on the floor, rubbing his head which hit the chair behind him. Amu sat in between his legs with her head on his chest, but she quickly backed her head away from his chest, which caused her head to hit his jaw.

"Oh, sorry, Ikuto, didn't see you there. Utau told me to check on how the progress was… going," Kukai stopped talking, for Ikuto was glaring daggers into his very soul. "The celebration party will be at the practice rooms. Well, I'll be going."

"Let's get going before-" Amu cut him off, placing her lips onto his. She pulled away before he could respond.

"You're mean. Just a peck?" Ikuto pouted.

"Yup, now let's go," Amu stood up, walking out of the door with Ikuto. Her hand and his were entwined as they walked.

"I love you, Amu-koi," Ikuto breathed into her ear, expecting to be punched.

"I-I love you, t-too, I-I-I-Ikuto-koi," Amu pecked his cheek in return.

"I REALLY~ hate couples," Utau sighed. Utau and Kukai were hiding behind a wall.

"Then why did you hook them up?" Kukai asked.

"Shut up."

**Do you want me to continue? Do you want me to end? Which is it? I might or might not continue depends. If I feel compelled to I'll post it on my profile on Saturday. Don't forget I live somewhere in the Pacific time so my Saturday might be different from yours. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
